


DC reader insert extravaganza

by EllanaRavenwood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, SuperFam, batfam, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaRavenwood/pseuds/EllanaRavenwood
Summary: Just a lot of one shots and other drabbles about DC characters.Ranging from fluffy cuteness, to shameless smut.Also, taking requests ;).My Tumblr : Ellana-Ravenwood.tumblr.com





	1. Making Bruce Wayne blush (Bruce Wayne x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I post more things on my tumblr : http://ellana-ravenwood.tumblr.com

Tonight, at yet another boring charity gala, you decided that your favorite game was DEFINITELY "Make Bruce Wayne blush".  
It wasn't an easy game, and sometimes, when he was broodier than usual, it was like playing on "hard mode"...but it was so worth it when you succeeded. 

Part one of your plan, was always to make him jealous. He was more receptive to your teasing when jealous. His mind was always somewhat slower when jealous, focused on the fact that it wasn't him flirting with you, but some asshole he suddenly didn't like at all.  
You rarely had the occasion to make him jealous though, as he rarely let go of you during one of those charity soirée. He knew you were uncomfortable at those, and he knew you found his arm around your waist comforting. Besides, he loved to show you off to anyone he'd talk to that night. And you absolutely loved that he liked it, it made you feel good about yourself, that billionaire ex-playboy Bruce Wayne was proud to date you. You were rarely alone...but sometimes, a particular guest would take up all his attention, and you'd slip away to the bar to get something to drink, and escape the boring conversation about trade and such.  
Tonight was one of those occasions, and to hell if you weren't going to take advantage of it.  
Scanning the room, you saw him talking to some guests you didn't know...well, to be honest, you mostly didn't know anybody. He looked up to you, feeling your gaze, and gave you a small sorry half-smile. You winked at him, signifying that it was totally fine, you understood. He truly smiled this time, knowing he was the luckiest man alive to have a woman like you, who understood him so fully. His smile almost made you feel guilty about what you were about to do, and you almost decided to just go back to him and forget your favorite game...Almost. Because, for real, making Bruce Wayne blush was just the best. 

You found your victim. A young golden boy you never saw before and were likely to never see again. Perfect. Perfect because he was attractive enough so that Bruce could feel threatened, and perfect because he was young, about your age...And you knew Bruce was very self-conscious about having quite a number of years more than you. You told him multiple times it was ridiculous, but sometimes, the Batman could be very insecure. You thought it was cute, especially since usually you were the one that was insecure. I mean, you were dating a man that was known to be a womanizer, who was a billionaire, famous, loved...and you were a nobody. 

Your target was leaning on the bar, his drink in hands, and most definitely staring at you. With a warm smile and a sexy sway of your hips, you slowly walked to the bar, settling right next to him. You could almost feel Bruce's eyes burning your back, and the frown that probably covered his face...You knew he knew what you were doing, but you also knew no matter what, it'd work. 

-Hello there. 

The young man talked first, good. 

-Hello. 

Silence. 

-I'm Ellis Walker, nice to meet you, and you are...?  
-Quite bored. 

He chuckled lightly, and you smiled at him. Your eyes looking quickly sideways to notice that Bruce was indeed staring at you. 

-I understand, I myself don't like much those kind of parties. But, social obligations you know.  
-I don't really know, but ok.  
-Haha. Hum. Did you..Came alone ?  
-Does that interest you ?  
-Would I ask otherwise ?  
-To make small talk maybe ?  
-Small talk isn't really my thing miss.  
-Oh, and what is your thing then ?  
-Talking to beautiful lady, trying to awkwardly flirt with them. 

You genuinely laughed this time. That was kinda smooth. You were about to answer when you felt a strong hand on your shoulder. It didn't take him long this time.  
You turned around, and here was your Bruce, towering over you AND the young man. Sometimes, you forgot how taller than everyone he could be, and how intimidating...When you met his eyes, and you saw nothing in it but annoyance and slight anger, you knew you were going to win.  
Ellis suddenly stood straight. 

-Mister Wayne ! It's an honor to meet you ! I greatly admire you, and you're my role model for...  
-Mister Walker, nice to meet you.  
-Oh my god, you know who I am ?! 

You softly smiled, the way some people would fangirl over your boyfriend always made you laugh. At the view of your smile, Bruce's feature soften a bit. Enough for you to notice, not enough for anyone else to realize. 

-Yes well, your company is starting to make quite some noises around Gotham. I heard the Batman discovered some...suspicious items in some of your warehouses on the docks.  
-...hum...yeah, that was all a big misunderstanding, I...hum...Oh, but you haven't met miss..Hum...

Ellis turned to you and whispered, desperate to change the subject. 

-You still haven't told me your name.

Bruce answered instead of you. 

-Oh we've met. Her name is Y/N Y/L/N.  
-Y/N Y/L/N ? Oh...Ooooooooh...

The young man turned suddenly very pale. Rare were the one that knew how you actually looked like, but everyone in Gotham City who wasn't living under a rock knew your name. Y/N Y/L/N. The one that tamed ex-playboy Bruce Wayne. The one he asked, a few months ago, very publicly, to marry him. The one who said yes. 

-Well hum, I think hum...someone is, calling me ! Yes, I'm coming mister...Mister. 

Ellis Walker left rather hurriedly. Bruce turned to you, face frowning. You smiled innocently. 

-I know what you're doing.  
-Do you know ? 

You said rather seductively, sipping on your drink with the most sultry look you could pull. 

-Yes, I do. And it won't work.  
-Won't it ? Really ? You're underestimating me again.  
-I rarely underestimate you dear.  
-You always do. Like when you don't want me to join you in your...night activities, you know, the one that doesn't involve me, naked, riding you. Or, me, naked, under you, letting you slam inside me.

Your last words, you whispered in his ear, and you felt him stiffened slightly. Not enough to your taste, this wasn't going to do, you needed to start part two of your plan.  
Part two was rather simple. Touching him discreetly in inappropriate places. Whispering dirty things in his ear. But stopping him whenever he tried to drag you away either to a closet for a quickie, or home for a full on...body search. And doing it so that no one would understand what you were doing, but in public enough to fluster him. ...Yeah, maybe sometimes you were a bit evil. 

-I don't underestimate you, I care for you, and I know you're not ready.  
-Oh I'm always ready, and you know it.  
-You really want to do that right now, right here ? 

You winked at him.

-Kinky. 

You knew he almost blushed then and there, but the man had a strong will, and he only scoffed. 

-That's not what I...I wasn't talking about...Oh, just come on. 

He took your hand and dragged you with him to your table, the dinner was almost going to start. Oh tonight, he was going to make you play on "extremely hard" mode. Good, you liked the challenge.  
You shared a table with boring old farts you couldn't stand, who always tried to get Bruce's approval on anything and everything. You smiled at them, trying very hard not to look too fake, and sat down next to your boyfriend. 

-Oh, the future Mrs. Wayne. 

You wanted to answer : "Oh, another bastard I dislike", but you thought it was a little bit too much and settled for : 

-Very nice to see you M. Woodpecker. Very nice. 

That was the only thing you hated about dating Bruce. The latent hypocrisy of his public figure. But you knew there was more to the man than this. You knew he was different than all of them. You always knew. That's what drawn you to him. You smiled tenderly as you remembered the first time you knew he was going to be the love of your life. It was your fourth date, but you considered it to be the first. The other three, he took you somewhere fancy, where neither of you could be yourself...but this time, he told you to wear something casual..and you simply went to Gotham's fun fair. Wearing jeans and a hoodie, no one recognize him, and you spent the day just the two of you, sharing your first kiss in the haunted house, making the actors trying to scare you feel very awkward. You remember Dracula gently telling you to fuck off as Bruce pinned you on his coffin, trapping him inside it. Unable to retain it, you laughed a bit. 

Bruce looked at you, a questioning look on his face. You glanced at the people at your table, for once, they were talking between each other, and not to your man.

-I was just thinking about our rather heated first kiss. 

He smiled, letting one hand hover slightly behind your neck.  
You slid closer to him, kissing lightly his jaw, resting a hand on his thigh. Bruce didn't mind much small PDA, he really enjoyed making everyone known you were his. He thought that the ring he gave you when he asked you to marry him was enough, but clearly, it wasn't , given the little "Ellis Walker episode".  
Your mouth was now at his ear, and he stiffened knowing what you were about to do. The hand on his thigh slowly slid further up, and he mentally scolded himself for even letting you put your hand there in the first place. You whispered to him.

-I also remember what happened after, when you took me home. Nobody ever did what you did to me, when I think about it, I'm suddenly a bit sore in places I didn't even know I could be sore. 

You pulled away, turning to face one of the old farts' wife who was asking you about your future wedding, Bruce's hand tightly wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was on his thigh, stopping you from going further up. You quickly looked at him. Not blushing yet, he was trying to hold a conversation with another man at the table, while you were casually talking about your wedding plan. Small ceremony, with only closed friends. Intimate.  
The woman you were talking to, the wife of a rich banker, said it was wonderful, but clearly thought you were a bitch for not inviting her and all the other rich fucks in town. She thought it was your idea to have a small wedding, it wasn't. Bruce's wanted to be himself.  
Slyly, you ran your foot up his leg, and he didn't hesitate to lightly kick you away. You smiled, he was definitely reaching a point. With a few discreet inappropriate caresses and a few things whispered in his ear, you had him on edge. No one noticed your little game, you were getting quite experienced at holding a conversation while slightly brushing a hand over his crotch under the table, or resting a hand on his shoulder, distracting people's attention there, while your other hand was sliding under his shirt to massage his abs etc etc...He was getting stiffer by the minute, nearly holding his breath, trying to act like nothing was happening while talking to people.  
Time for part 3.  
Part 3, was actually making him blush. Part one and two were used to put him in the mood. You suddenly stopped any caresses, and slid your chair quite a good distance from him. He looked at you, and the way his eyes showed a little bit of disappointment, you knew he forgot that you were trying to make his face turn red. It was always like that. Part one made him realized what you were doing and clouded a bit his judgement with jealousy, part two made him forgot everything focusing on trying not to get an erection in front of everybody, clouding a bit more his judgement...part three was easy, he was usually very turned on, and any sign of love would make him blush like crazy. You smiled at him, he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. His guard was down. You were the only one able to take his guard down. You rested your head on your hand, and calmly mouthed the words : "I love you Bruce Wayne". And that was it. He wasn't expecting that. He was waiting for more attempt at making him hard. You finished him with a little : "always", and his cheeks turned red. He knew it. He felt how warm his face was. It only lasted for a few seconds before he took back his countenance, but it was enough. He got all awkward, him, the great Bruce Wayne, The fearless Batman. 

Yes, making Bruce Wayne blush was your favorite game ever, because in those moments, you could see the Bruce you fell in love with. The Bruce who isn't extra confident and who likes some reassurance sometimes. Your Bruce, not theirs. Not Public Bruce. You smiled gently at him, and rested your hand over his. He squeezed it gently, more relaxed now that he knew you were gonna stop playing your games.

Later that night, before he left for his nightly patrol as Batman, he made sure you knew how much he loved you too. You were going to be sore in places you didn't even know existed...


	2. Eighth time's the charm (Clark Kent x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tries to propose to you. Turns out, proposing isn’t his forte.

Turning and turning the ring between his fingers, he could almost feel it burning holes in his skin. His heart couldn’t stop from beating wildly in his chest, and he found himself, for the first time in his life, having trouble breathing properly. 

He could hear your heartbeat, amongst all the busy Metropolis’ city sounds, he could detect your particular heartbeat he loved so much, as you were coming home…And while your vital organ was pulsating calmly, his was throbbing crazily. 

It was all very silly really. He was the mighty Superman ! He protected the Earth from powerful threats. He already battled enemies that were stronger than him and pulled through. Hell he even held Batman’s glare once, until Bruce looked away, and that was a difficult task…So why was he so nervous right now ? 

Maybe he wasn’t ready. Maybe you weren’t ready. Maybe it was just too big of a commitment but…Clark shook his head at his own “stupidity”. 

You’ve been together for almost ten years, you were living with each for over seven years. Hell, you even bought a house in the calm suburb of Metropolis ! Even bigger, you were pregnant with his child, which was really the ultimate commitment right ? 

So why was he so afraid to just…pop the question to you ?

As he was trying to collect himself, trying to un-fog his mind, the answer came to him naturally. 

If he was that nervous right now, about asking you to marry him, it’s because all his previous attempt ended up in a big disaster. 

Five times, he counted. 

He tried to ask you five times before, without much success. 

*************

The first time was on your first year anniversary. Yeah ok, a year together wasn’t that long, but it was his longest relationship ever and, more importantly…He was in love with you. He loved you like he never loved anyone before. So of course asking you to marry him was just the natural thing to do. 

But then Bruce happened. 

Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman. Your older brother. It had already been super difficult to convince him to not intervene in your relationship with Clark. 

Because he was over-protective of you. You were so young when your parents died, you didn’t even remember them, and he became your role model instead of it being your father or mother. He vowed to always be there for you, to never let anyone hurt you, so of course, when you started dating his best friend…

At first, he tried to forbid you to see Clark, but you just laughed in his face and made out with Superman right in front of him. Damn you, your wits, and your stubbornness. 

Then he tried to separate you by inventing clever plans but…Dick ratted him out, and when you heard that all the problems you have had with your boyfriend lately, while so far it had been perfect, were your brother’s fault…Oh, all hell broke loose at Wayne’s Manor. You were scary when angry. 

That day, Clark made a mental note to never ever anger you. And Bruce decided that maybe it was ok for you and his best friend to be together. At least, he knew you were dating a good man. Bruce would never admit it, but the reason he gave up trying to break you and Clark up was because you scared him to death, when you got angry at him…

So he let it go. Didn’t mean he didn’t make a speech to Clark about breaking your heart. You know, the good old : “If you break her heart, I’ll break your neck after beating you to near-death with brass knuckles made out of kryptonite…Kryptonite knuckles”. 

Clark agreed to let him beat him near-death if he ever broke your heart, because it meant he wasn’t himself anymore, and that’d be dangerous. Because damn, he loved you too damn much to ever break your heart, and if he did one day, then it would probably under the influence of red kryptonite or something, and therefor, yes Bats, beat him to a pulp to knock some sense back in his head. 

However, it’s not because Bruce more or less accepted your relationship getting serious with his best friend, that he wouldn’t say what he thought about it. 

And so, when Clark arrived at Wayne’s Manor, well dressed, with flowers and all…Your brother immediately understood his intentions and simply said : 

-Really ? You’re going to ask her to marry you ? After barely a year ? You guys never even lived with each other yet. How do you know it’ll work once you’ll move in together ? Maybe you won’t stand each other. Besides, have you ever talked marriage with her ? Maybe she’s against it ! 

Even stoic and harsh Bruce felt guilty after saying that, and seeing his friend’s face drop. It went from the brightest smile, to a beyond sad look. But before he could apologize, you arrived, and took him away with you, smiling and laughing. 

Bruce still felt guilty about that day, remembering seeing his best friend hiding hurriedly the beautiful ring he picked up for you in his pocket, and fake smiling at your arrival. Remembering the way he looked at you with deep love, and sadness because of what he told him. And most of all, remembering the way even then, when your relationship was serious not since a long time, you were already way happier around him…

Because you were orphaned early on, your childhood hasn’t always been happy. You didn’t take well the years Bruce spent training abroad, even if Alfred always been there to take care of you. And you hated, sometimes, his Batman persona, afraid he’d end up dead in a gutter one day. Besides, being a Wayne was a constant stress, as you always had to watch what you were doing and everyone had such high expectations of you ! There was often some kind of sadness and nostalgia about you, because of all of that. 

Always, but when you were with Clark. Oh when you were with him, Bruce almost had the impression you were a child again, before your parents died, before you started to understand they died, that you’d never see mommy and daddy ever again. Yes, when you were with Clark, Bruce could see your cheery four years old self again, and oh he missed that part of you…So yeah, he still felt guilty about scaring his friend that day. 

************

The second time Clark tried to ask you, it was a few weeks after you moved in together. Your house got blown out by Doomsday, and so did the ring he had hold on to for the past three years…he took it as a sign that maybe, he shouldn’t ask you to marry him just yet. 

Besides, he almost broke up with you that day, because he got afraid that he was putting your life in danger…Almost. Bruce brought him back to his senses. But the thought of marriage vanished for a while. 

*************

The third time, he took you out to a fancy place, planned everything, it was going to be so romantic ! But you got sick the day before and ended up in bed for two weeks straight with a bad case of pneumonia who almost killed you.

He got so afraid to loose you he simply forgot anything about marriage ! All that counted was you, being here, with him. He almost lost you, and to a stupid sickness at that…That would have been the worst. 

Oh he couldn’t loose you. He loved you too much. It’d tear him apart to loose you. And so, because his thoughts were plagued by that (especially after it was the second time he almost lost you !), marriage was out. 

**************

The fourth time, the League ruined it. 

Green Arrow and Black Canary were getting married, and everyone was so happy for them ! It made Clark want more than ever to marry you too, but of course, someone had to go ahead an ruin it. 

And for once, it wasn’t Bruce. 

Nope, it was J’onn J’onzz, aka The Martian Manhunter. Him and his stupid friendly question to you : 

-What do you think of marriage (Y/N) ? After all, you’re in a serious relationship too…

You just chuckled awkwardly, giving Clark a side glance, and said : 

-Hum…No. No I never thought of marriage. 

That was a lie. You often thought of marriage. Of hitching yourself forever to someone. More precisely, to a certain Clark Kent, that your guts were telling you was the love of your life. But unfortunately, he misunderstood what you said, thinking you didn’t wanna get married, and for the fourth time, he hid the ring he bought you at the bottom of his pocket. 

He couldn’t risk loosing you by asking you to marry him. What if you said no ? And left ? More in love with your liberty than with him ? No. He couldn’t risk it. 

**************

The fifth time, it should have had happened. 

It was your tenth years anniversary, and since his fourth attempt, you two had talked about marriage. He now knew you wanted it too. 

It was actually the cutest thing ever, when you told him, shyly, that you had thought often about marriage since you were with him. You were so afraid he would think you were silly…The sigh of relief you let out when he told you he thought about it too was the best sound he ever heard before. Well, right after your moans when he was making sweet love to you. 

Speaking of making love…The reason he never got to ask you this fifth time, was because another announcement made him forget everything. 

Pregnant. 

That’s what you told him you were. 

You were pregnant, and of course, it was his. 

The surge of happiness Clark felt annihilated every idea of proposing to you that night. It just completely went out of his mind, as you two started to talk about your future baby ! It was a good thing that you bought a house with two extra bedrooms…

*****************

And so here he was, after five failed attempt at asking you to marry him, nervous as hell that something would come again and ruin everything. 

It had been almost nine months since his last attempt, and he just never got the chance or the time to propose again. Also, he kept chickening out because…Well five failed attempts ! That meant something right ? 

No, he thought. No it didn’t mean anything. He was just trying to find excuses because he was terrified to ask you a simple question. A question he was almost sure you were gonna say yes to ! 

He had to ask you. Tonight. 

And as he heard your key turn into the lock of the front door, his resolve was bigger than it ever had been. He stood up, and joined you to the entrance.

You were coming back, belly as swollen as ever as you were almost due, from a trip to town where you met with your brother for a lunch date. Clark was against it at first, wanting you to rest because, well, you were about to give birth to a baby ! But you and Bruce were always so damn convincing. 

And so you went. Alone. Though he kept an ear out for the two of you, just in case. 

Bruce took a helicopter back to Gotham, and you just arrived home. Perfect. It was time to finally ask you to marry him. But…Something was wrong. 

You almost collapsed in his arms when you entered your house, and Clark’s heart drop. You said weakly : 

-You were right about the lunch date. It was a bad idea. I…I think I’m in labor. 

***************

Damn you and your self-control. If he didn’t hear a change in your heartbeat, it’s because you put in practice years of training with your brother, and were able to have almost total control over your body. So when your water broke, while you were almost home, and you realized you were going to have a baby right now…you didn’t panic. Relaxed, you walked the few meters that separated you from your house and…Yeah, that was already enough. 

Clark, panicking, almost flew the two of you to the nearest hospital. But a very calm you told him it was probably a terrible idea to arrive flying to the hospital…and so you took the car. 

The twenty minutes separating you from the clinic were agonizing for Clark. He was so afraid for you and his baby…Even though you were the most relax woman about to give birth ever. You breathed evenly, and your face was almost emotionless. 

Almost, because you were smiling to your Clark to reassure him, and sometimes, the pain was too intense even for you, to hold back. Your grimace of pain made him so distressed…He was sure glad when you finally arrived to the hospital. 

***************

They didn’t let him go with you in the hospital room. They didn’t let him go with you in the hospital room ! WHY ?! Was something wrong ? Usually, dads could see their child being born right ? Be with their significant other to give them their support, a hand to crush because of the pain ? So why didn’t they let him go with you in the hospital room ? 

Bruce arrived shortly after you two. Of course, he knew. He was probably watching everything you did…But Clark would worry about that later. He was too worried about you right now !

For the first time since he started to date you, Clark got support from Bruce. 

Your brother stayed with him through the hours of your labor. Reassured him. Sometimes, everything was good and the father wasn’t allowed in the room. It happened. Some hospital didn’t allow them in the room, so it was probably alright. Yes. It was. Ok, some of Bruce’s words were also to reassure himself. 

He couldn’t loose his precious little sister, the only ray of sunshine in his dark life. 

If you died giving birth, two of the most famous superheroes would be too broken to save the World, that was something sure…

************

Four hours of agonizing wait. Four hours of insufferable doubts. 

When finally, a nurse came out. 

Clark was the father of a healthy baby boy, and he could come in. Bruce too, because he was close family. 

It didn’t take long for your hospital room to be swarmed with close friends and family. Clark’s mother, your (loud and excited) nephews, your brother, so many League members…You were exhausted, but the hospital people didn’t dare to tell your close friends and all to leave because they just learned you were the famous (Y/N) Wayne. They’d do whatever you wanted. especially since your very handsome brother, Bruce Wayne, one of the most powerful man in the USA, was also there. 

You were glad when they all left. All but Clark. 

The ring in his pocket was heavy, but he was ready to finally ask you. It was the perfect moment, with his son, Jonathan Thomas Kent, in his arms, and you looking lovingly at the both of them…But you fell asleep. 

Seven. That was his seventh attempts. 

*************

You woke up late the next morning. Clark was there, his baby son in his arms, melting for the small boy. 

The sound your son made, the way he already cooed at his father even though he was just a few hours old…Oh man, you already loved him so much. You were about to say something, but Clark, who didn’t notice your eyes were open, talked to little Jon : 

-I didn’t realise it would be like this. You know what kid I love your mother like I never thought it was possible to love another person, but hell we’ve not even known you longer than 24 hours and I know I’d give up the world for you…Even though you ruined my attempt at proposing to your mother. I tried seven times you know, it’s getting old ! 

-Wh…What did you say ? 

Your still tired voice startles your boyfriend, and he looks at you almost as if you were the most powerful threat he ever faced. 

-Hum…That I loved you more than I ever loved anyone. 

-After that. 

-That I love our son to death. 

-After that. 

-…That I was about to propose to you ?

-For the…seventh time ? 

-It’s a long story. 

-You’ll tell me after. 

-After what ?

-After you properly propose, you big idiot. 

Your smile, though still a bit weak because you were quite exhausted, made his heart flutter. And in a perfect timing, your son made the cutest noise ever, and it was enough to fill Clark Kent with happiness. More than he ever felt.

He went to put baby Jon carefully in his crib, and, with a last kiss to his forehead, went to you. 

He reached down in his pocket, and put a knee on the floor…

Your nephews bursting out in the room, followed by your brother who was scolding them about being loud, stops him before he can ask. Oh he has enough. He turns around, and the glare he gives your family members is so frightening that they cower backward a little bit. 

Wow, what got into sweet uncle Clark right ? 

Even Damian got afraid. Hell, even Bruce ! 

You chuckle lowly, and turn his head back to look at you. His features soften, and, caressing his cheek lovingly, you say : 

-Eighth time’s a charm. 

He laughs, and under the very confused gaze of your nephews and brother, after seven damn failed attempt, Superman finally asks : 

-(Y/N) Wayne, would you marry me ? …Please. 

You leave a dramatic pause that’s killing him. Your family hold their breath. Until finally…

-Yes. 

And with that, they all burst out in cheers…But silently, as they realized Jonathan was asleep. It was very funny, to see even your brother hug your future husband, in utter silence, trying to not make any noise though they were all so happy. 

You looked down in the crib where your son was deeply and peacefully asleep and…yes. Yes this moment was definitely ranking at best moment in your life ever. 

Looking at the sky, you thought about your parents for a bit. You then looked at your brother, and his genuine happiness for you made your heart sing. You wished you could see him like that every day. The hug your nephews gave you were the warmest ever, especially Dick’s. 

And your Clark. Oh your Clark. The joy shining on his face, the pride he had whenever he looked at his son etc etc…You could never regretting telling him “yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ? 
> 
> Meh. Could have been better. 
> 
> My Tumblr by the way : Ellana-Ravenwood.tumblr.com


	3. Drunk Amazon (Wonder Woman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're girlfriend, the mighty Wonder Woman...might be a little bit drunk right now.

It’s embarrassing really. And such a hassle. She’s so goddamn strong. And her voice is so loud. You were pretty sure she was going to wake up the entire neighborhood…

What the Hell was she singing anyway ? Was it in…Ancient Greek ? 

She leans on you a bit more and you loose your balance, because she’s way heavier than she seems and almost all her weight is on your shoulder, as you support her drunk ass back home. 

You both crash into a wall, and you’re pretty sure you bruised a few ribs. She bursts out in laughter, and multiple voices from around the block are yelling at you two to “shut the fuck up”. You waved at some of them to apologize, and they just gave you the middle finger. Nice. 

She starts singing again, even louder than before, if it was even possible. 

-Diana, please, calm d…oh you better not throw up on me !

You take her arm off of around your shoulders, and she falls to her knee. You don’t even feel bad for letting her go, because damn, she brought that on herself. 

She’s gagging over and over again, but no, she doesn’t throw up. Not on you, nor on the floor. And, carefully, you get close to her again to help her stand back up. 

-I swear to the Gods Diana, this is the last time I help you ! 

-You always say that…

-Well, I mean it this time ! 

-You’re adorable my love. 

-And you’re insufferable ! 

-Thanks. 

Rolling your eyes, you start to walk back to your shared apartment once again, with an amazon that calmed down just a little bit. She still sings some songs in ancient Greek, but this time, you’re the only one who can hear, and you’d never admit it, but her soft voice in your ear is somewhat soothing and very nice. 

*******************

It was all Barry Allen’s fault. He’s the one that suggested the entire League should go out for drinks. And it was a massive surprise when almost everyone said : “yes, let’s go”. Even the Batman. What, did you just entered an alternate universe or something ? Your stunned self got dragged to the bar too by your girlfriend, Diana, the mighty Wonder Woman, while all you wanted was to go back home, and read a good book. 

Seeing most of the people you saw every day in their casual clothes was weird. The Flash was a redhead. Batman was a total babe, and yeah, ok, Bruce Wayne, just one of the richest man in the world. You wondered how anyone could not recognize Superman, because except for the glasses, nothing really changed in his appearance…Oh well, you guessed there were a lot of white boys with back hair and blue eyes in this World. 

You guys filled the bar, and you learn later that the bartender was an old friend of the League. Of course he was. 

Damn this was weird…It was all new to you, that Justice League of America thing. Martian Manhunter, J’onn, found you less than a year ago, wandering in the Sahara desert, with no memories of who you were, and the power to control matter on a molecular level. This power was too grand for you to handle on your own, and so you ended up on the Satellite that was used as the League’s headquarters, training with them, learning how to use your strong powers…and trying to discover something about your past. 

So far, no chance on that subject. You still didn’t know who you were, all you got was a first name. (Y/N). It wasn’t really helping. And you clearly didn’t come from an area around the Sahara desert, as you were paler than the moon. You were a complete mystery…but a useful one. A meta-human such as you was valuable to the League. They definitely would rather have you on their side…

And they were nice. And there was that girl…Diana…You fell for her. You fell for her so hard. So you stayed. And the day you kissed her for the first time, and she told you she felt the same love for you than you felt for her was the best day of your life. Granted, you only remembered a year of said life…it was still great. 

And here you were, with all your friends, in a bar, watching them having fun. It’s not that you didn’t want to participate, you were just a bit…introverted, and right now, you wanted to be alone. Or just in Diana’s presence. She was alright. But your girlfriend didn’t wanna go home, and there was no way you’d leave her here with them, because you knew what was gonna happen. 

Sure enough, goddamned Superman said : 

-Drinking game ?

And everyone answered : “DRINKING GAAAAAAME !!”. Well, almost everyone. A few of your friends already left for home, Batman was about to leave to, saying he had kids to care for, and well…You were definitely not gonna drink. You knew what was gonna happen, and two drunk people would never make it home. 

******************

It took almost the entire fucking night to get them all drunk. Wow. Look at that, the mightiest heroes on Earth, almost all reduced to a pile of drunken non sense. You were glad some of your friends left, because right now, if the planet got attacked by a massive threats, said threat would just have to enter the bar and annihilate those stupid drunk superheroes. 

When Diana jumped on the bar and started dancing, you had enough. Time to go home. She resisted a bit, but when she threw you across the room, and you hit the wall with a loud thud, she felt so guilty that she hurt you that she decided to leave with you. You didn’t really got hurt. You changed the molecule of the wall from hard wood board to soft mush, and just fell on a soft mattress. 

-Alright, lets -hic- go home -hic-…sorry babe. 

-All good. Now come on Princess of Themyscira, hold on on me cause you ain’t walking straight. 

She chuckled in your neck, kissing you lightly there, and you couldn’t help but smile. She was a bit taller than you, so she wrapped easily her arm around your shoulder, leaning on you a bit too much, and after saying your goodbyes to your friends, you two left. Finally. 

*******************

And here you were, fumbling with the key to open your apartment with one hand, and trying to hold Diana on her feet with the other. You got tired of waiting, and though you knew you shouldn’t have done it, after making sure no one was around, you just used your power to move molecules of the door out of your way, making an entrance for you and your girlfriend. 

You fell heavily on your couch, Diana falling on you and grabbing you in a hug that almost broke your back. You struggled to get out those few words : 

-Hun…you…’re…killing…me…

She let go immediately, and look at you apologetically. Sometimes, she forget she could break you with a simple snap of her fingers. You smile at her, reassuring her. It’s ok, she didn’t hurt you. Much. 

Her hand go to cup one of your cheek, and you bring her close, catching her lips in a sweet kiss, one of your hand tangling in her long silky hair, the other going to her waist. She wraps her arms around your neck, and deepen the kiss. Finally, she pulls away for some air, and you two smile at each others like idiots. 

-I love you (Y/N). 

-I love you too. 

She went to kiss you again, but as soon as her lips touched yours…

-OH MY GOD RUN TO THE BATHROOM YOU ARE NOT THROWING UP ON THE CARPET !! OR ON ME FOR THAT MATTER !!

And with that, the love of your life left the room hurriedly…She never made it to the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-)
> 
> My Tumblr : Ellana-Ravenwood.tumblr.com


	4. Cutie and the Beast (Jason Todd x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is dating a girl that is...quite literally the opposite of him. His family is beyond shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post more things on my tumblr : http://ellana-ravenwood.tumblr.com

Have I ever mentioned that Jason is my favorite Robin ? No ? Well now you guys know. So here’s some love for my favorite batboy/Badboy !! Oh, and thank you very much, my writing loves you too (hum…), and I hope you’ll like that (slightly NSFW by the way) : 

 

______________________________________________________________________

-Jason…what are you wearing ?

Without looking up from the newspaper he was reading, cup of coffee in one hand, Jason answered :

-It’s a cardigan. 

Jason and Dick were sitting on the counter of the kitchen, in Wayne Manor, and were having breakfast. They were often the first awake in the house, sometimes, like today, being up even before Alfred, and they always took their breakfast together, talking about anything.

This morning however, Jason didn’t come from the stairs that lead to his bedroom, he came threw the front door. Dick was going to ask him where he slept last night when his eyes were met with the…”cardigan”. Anyone that didn’t know Jason wouldn’t have found what he wore strange, it fitted him pretty well actually. But Dick knew Jay. And a…”cardigan”, was so not his style. Not at all. He had to ask about it.

-…Ok, but why are you wearing it ?

-Hum, to be warm ?

-I mean, where’s you’re usual leather jacket ?

Jason rolls his eyes at his older brother and ignore the question.

-No but for real though Jay, where the Hell did you got a…”cardigan” ? Sorry I’m just so weirded out right now…

-My girlfriend knitted it for me.

Dick froze and stared stupidly at his brother, mouth open.

-Your…girl…You have a girlfriend ? And she…knits ?

-Yup.

-Care to elaborate ?

-Nope.

-Come oooon.

-What do you want me to elaborate on anyway ? I do have a girlfriend, yes, and she knitted me a cardigan. There’s nothing else to say.

-What do you mean there’s nothing else to say ? You, the bad boy of the family, date…

-Listen Dick, drop it alright ? It’s not a big deal. Besides, if all of that intrigues you so much, just come over tonight to have dinner with us at her place. And you’ll meet her. She bakes some of the best cupcakes I ever ate. 

Tim, Bruce, Damian and Alfred entered at this moment, and Tim said :

-Who bakes the best cupcakes you ever ate ? I’m interested !

-Good, because I actually came over this morning to invite you guys tonight for dinner over at my girlfriend’s place. I’ll text you the address. And before you say anything, it’s her idea, not mine.

Bruce raised a curious eye brow at him :

-You have a girlfriend ?

-Who knits him cardigans !!

-…Have you been drinking Dick ? This early in the morning ?

-No, look at him Bruce, look at what he’s wearing !

They all stare at Jason, who just rolls his eyes once more and, finishing his coffee, stands up.

-Yeah well, see you tonight then guys. I’m counting on you, you’ll hurt her feeling if you don’t come. She’s a sensitive girl. So see ya.

And on that note, the man leaves the kitchen, grabbing his backpack on the way, whistling a jolly music rhythm. They were so confused…Jason had a “sensitive girl” as his girl ? What ?

-What the fuck is even a “cardigan” anyway ?

Alfred cannot hold a chuckle at his master’s word. You know that Bruce Wayne is troubled when he starts to swear…

******************

You smile as you hear the lock of your front door click, reminiscing last week, when you decided to give Jason a key to your apartment. It was definitely one of the best idea you ever had, as somehow, he was more often over now than ever, since he had the keys.

He threw his stuffs on the couch and went to the kitchen, where you were baking a fresh batch of cupcakes and other chocolate chip cookies.

He came behind you and wrapped his arms around your chest, bending down to do so, and buried his face in your neck. He was almost twice your height, and you had quite a petite frame, so much that by holding you like he was, if anyone was looking at his back, he wouldn’t notice you in his arms.

You giggle as his short stubble tickled your throat, sighing as his lips left feather light kisses on it.

-So, are they coming ?

-Yes. They’re suppose to.

You turn around his his embrace, and wrap your arms around his waist, his head goes to rest on top of yours, and he breathes in the honey smell of your hair.

-Suppose to ?

-They’ll come. They’re too curious.

-Curious about what ?

-You.

You pull away and he smiles as you try to hide the blush growing on your face. He loved the way you’d get flush whenever someone took any interest in you. You were so shy and cute…and he was a loud mouthed Beast. He always wondered how you ended up together, it was so unlikely.

He met you while on duty as Red Hood, and saved you from a group of thugs. Very cliche…Except that before he could even do anything you had stabbed one of your opponents in the thigh with a knitting needle, and smack another one with your heavy purse full of books. He still saved you but he was so impressed…and when he saw your bright (E/C) eyes, and your (H/L) (H/C) hair swiping in the wind. He would never admit it, but it was definitely love at the first sight. However, being in costume he couldn’t do anything…Fate reunited you two though. Or at least, he strongly believed it was fate.

You worked in a bakery near downtown Gotham, and for some reasons, he found himself one morning craving for a croissant, and entered your shop. And here you were. Everything happened for a reason, he thought.

From that day on, he went to buy cakes and such (even though he didn’t really have a sweet tooth) just to see you, until he gathered the courage to ask you out. He saw multiple men before him ask you, and you always turned them down.It didn’t really surprise him that men were swarming at you. You weren’t the most beautiful woman, but there was something about you that was just so damn attractive. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but…damn. It was silly of him to feel great whenever you turned someone down, as he didn’t even know you, but still…He felt great whenever you turned someone down.

When he asked you out, he was ready for you to tell him no…which never happened. On the contrary, you looked at him, blushing, and smiled shyly while saying : “I’d love to…”

That was almost a year ago, and it was a miracle that he kept the relationship a secret. It wasn’t because he was ashamed of you, not at all, he was just…he wanted to make sure things were serious before doing anything. He got hurt so much in his life, he’d rather his family not know that he was dating someone if she decided to just dump his ass all of a sudden. He didn’t want their pity. He didn’t want anyone’s pity.

Which is why he loved you so much. Threw that year spent in your arms, he told you about his life story, and instead of pity, you showed him love, affection, understanding. When, a few weeks ago, he told you who he really was, and why some nights he suddenly disappeared, you didn’t even flinch. Why would you ? You loved him, it didn’t matter if he was a night vigilante. On the contrary, you approved greatly of it. Unfortunately, like a lot of kids in Gotham, you lost your parents when you were young. Your father was killed by a police officer while he was stealing from a jewelry shop,and your mother died of a heroin overdose. You strongly believed the city needed Batman and his sidekicks. Or like you liked to say : “Red Hood and his sidekicks”.

Short story long, you were perfect for him. When they people see you they usually think your a mis-match. You, small, cute, nice and positive, him, all leather jacket and ripped dark jeans, broody and menacing. But they couldn’t be more wrong. You were very complementary. And you had more in common than anyone could think…You weren’t as nice and cute as everyone thought you were, and he wasn’t as mean and dark as people pegged him.

As cheesy as it sounded, you were just perfect for each other.

At this thought, Jason can’t help the smile on his face and takes you back against him, hugging you tightly. He grabs the under of your thighs, and lifts you on the kitchen counter where you sit. Like this, you don’t have to go on your tip toe to kiss him, and he only has to bent slightly his head to reach your lips.

The kiss is short and sweet at first, but rapidly turns passionate and hungry. His hand slowly go up your naked thighs, up under your skirt and…

-Jason, stop, I gotta prepare this dinner honey. We don’t have time for any of that.

-Any of that ?

You blush.

-You damn well know what I’m talking about.

-Maybe I do, but I’m not sure…care to elaborate ?

You smack him lightly on the shoulder, and his smug face annoys you, you push him away, and get back on your feet, faced with his abs once more, as you’re really quite shorter than him. He was wearing a muscle shirt, and it took all your will to look away and not reach under his shirt to palm at his perfect body…He smiled smugly at you. The little shit you the effect he had on you. Unfortunately for him, you also damn well knew the effect you had on him, and with a sexy sway of your hips, you went to bent forward to grab hot cupcakes from your oven. He bent his head slightly, and you snatched his hand away when he laid it on your ass.

-I said no.

And on that note, you went back to your cooking and baking, under his amused gaze. No matter how small you were, you could be quite convincing when you wanted to. Strict. Though he could see in your eyes that you were going to make it up to him later in the night, when she didn’t had tons of thing to do, and it was just the two of you.

He smiled fondly at you, and, after watching you work for a bit, he went to get some sleep, as the night before, he didn’t get any. And it wasn’t just because of his nightly patrol…

****************

Someone knocks on the door and your heart goes wild.

Of course, it was your idea to invite them for dinner, but still, you were super nervous about meeting your boyfriend’s family. Not because his dad was the famous Bruce Wayne or some shit like that, just because it was a huge step in your relationship. So far, he only spoke about them, and clearly had no intention of presenting them to you…until a few weeks ago, when he finally told you his secret (you were so glad he was “Red Hood” and that he wasn’t cheating on you, by the way…or that he wasn’t some drug lord).

Jason went to open the door, still wearing his cardigan, and hugged his brother and father as they entered. He guided you to your small living room, now crowded with giant men. Seriously, even the youngest one, who couldn’t be more than ten, was taller than you. What the Hell ?

You smiled shyly at them, and they returned your smile awkwardly, visibly surprised and somewhat confused. You knew why. Again, you and Jay, when people first saw you together, don’t seem to match well. It’s only after they see the two of you interact, playful and full of love, that they realize that you’re actually great for each other.

-Guys, this is (Y/N), my girlfriend. Who yes, knits and stuffs. (Y/N), my dad, Bruce, and my bros, Dick, Tim and Damian, but you can call that one “the brat”.

Jason’s dad and his oldest brother hold on the youngest one, who was about to lunge at your boyfriend, and you can’t help but smile a bit. They were exactly like you imagined them. You couldn’t help but notice that Jay was the tallest of the brothers, as tall as his father, who really was a damn giant.

You didn’t feel impress though, pass the initial shock of the fact that even the kid was taller than you, you were fine. You were used to be the smallest person in the room, though you made a mental note to ask Jay for a massage when they were all gone, as looking at them put quite a strain on your neck.

After some civilities to meet them and all, you went on the table.

The meal you prepared was magnificent, but you couldn’t help but notice the little one pouting. Your motherly instinct (though you were still quite young) kicked in :

-What’s up Damian ?

-I’m vegetarian.

Damian’s voice rang coldly in the room, as he looked at the meat you prepared. Dick hit him lightly behind the head, and Bruce shoved him in the shoulder a bit, making their intentions clear : you were not going to ruin the night boy.

-I know, Jay told me, I made a special vegetable casserole for you, hope you’ll like it…

She looked at the boy expectantly as she laid a plate full of delicious steamed vegetables in front of him. He took a bite, and just nodded at her, a smile almost showing on his lips. And once again, they all stared at you, kinda stunned.

How could you be so sweet and date Jason out of all people ? It was so confusing.

Threw the night though, you showed them your wits and cleverness, and your conversation was so interesting that even Damian didn’t get bored and took part in it.

Bruce could see what Jason saw in you. You had a lot of thing in common with her, but you also were much more positive and bubbly, and he understood why his son needed someone like you in his life. If he was honest, years ago, when he still believed in the possibility to have a relationship, he would have hoped for someone like you. Who obviously accepted him for who he was, no matter how flawed, and who brightened his world a bit. A perfect match.

Dick was totally jealous, but was also extremely happy for his brother. And when he thought about it, you were more the kind of person he would be best friend with than anything else…Still though, he was totally jealous.

Tim liked your way of being, liked how unimpressed with all of them you were, even though you knew who they really were. He liked your eyes, because in it, he saw nothing but softness and niceness, with a hint of mischievousness, and he thought that it was perfect for his brother. He was an observant boy, he could see the look Jason gave you, and the one you gave him. And he was just happy for his older brother, because that guy suffered enough.

Damian approved of you. But he would never admit it. He thought it was funny how small you were, and felt the weird need to protect you. Multiple times in the future, Jason would thank him for keeping an eye on you when he couldn’t. Damian approved of you, and that was already a lot. He’s also the one that found the nickname to call the both of you : “Cutie and the Beast”. It made Jason’s brother laughed a lot, him ? Not so much. You thought it was great.

The day you really met Alfred, you guys became friend instantly, and baked all day. Of course you would.

*************

The dinner went on perfectly, and you kept your promise about making things up to Jason. That night was one of the greatest night he ever had…

**************

So sure, you were small and he was a giant. You were often smiling and he was brooding most of the time. You liked soft and cute things, and he was gruff and rugged. You were a cutie who knitted and baked, who liked period dramas and romcoms, who was oversensitive and who loved to just snuggle. He was a hard man, leather jacket and all, almost a biker looked, ear pierced and metal fan with messy hair, full of sarcasm. You looked the complete opposite…But only at first sight. If people looked a bit more, passed their initial confusion as why you were together, they would see it. They would see you were made for each other.

You and Jason didn’t seem like a good match, and yet, no one else in the World could be more perfect for each other.


	5. Behind closed door (Bruce Wayne x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind closed door, Bruce Wayne is a all other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr http://ellana-ravenwood.tumblr.com
> 
> I feel absolutely awful, and for some reason, writing smut is oddly comforting, so here we go for some Bruce smutty story ! (with feelings, like the story is actually mainly relationship things between Bruce and Batmom and a little smut around there ;-)). Sorry again that I haven’t posted in a while, I just…had a major change in my life and wasn’t feeling fit to write if that makes sense. Anyway, hope you’ll like it :
> 
> THIS IS NSFW ! It’s SMUT. Meaning there will be a graphic depiction of SEX. Please don’t read if those sort of things makes you uncomfortable and blahblahblah. I have plenty of stories that are SFW without any of those “dirty stuffs”, so you can read those instead if you wanna :-). You can find said stories here : My masterlist blog : https://ella-ravenwood-archives.tumblr.com

Behind closed doors, Bruce Wayne was different. Of course, it takes time to get him there, to crack his shell and for him to allow him to be that man, only behind closed doors. 

Behind closed doors, Bruce Wayne was different. He could be himself…Finally.

The first time it happened, it was rather early on in your relationship.

On the anniversary of his parents’ death, to be exact.

************

You had been together for, technically, eight months by then.

Officially though ? Only 4 months. Half of your relationship has been spend hiding from paparazzis and people in general.

Hell, even Alfred didn’t know anything about you !

You understood why though. He was the famous Bruce Wayne ! He had a reputation to keep ! He couldn’t date a nobody from a poor part of town like you ! He couldn’t seriously date anyone ! Especially not you, a way younger girl who wasn’t even that beautiful, intelligent or famous ! (Bruce would argue that you were the most beautiful and intelligent woman he ever met though, but he was always so nice to you…).

Besides, you also thought that the reason you guys always went on secret dates, the reason for Bruce to sneak in your room quietly, or for you to “infiltrate” his office to go have a quickie on his desk, the reason you guys kept thing hidden…was because he didn’t want you to think this…”thing” you had between the two of you was something serious.

He didn’t want you to think he wanted to actually date you.

And if it was known that you and him went on little dates (or worst, if anyone heard about how you often went to just have sex with him in his office, or how the famous Bruce Wayne would sneak into your apartment complex to fuck you everywhere in your apartment…Well, it was a bit unrealistic and crazy to think anyone would know that but what if ?) and such, then you’d become his “official girlfriend”, and the day he’d want to finish this “thing” you had ? The day he’d want another girl ? …Then you’d be humiliated. You’d just be his woman toy and everyone would talk about you for days. The woman who wasn’t just a date, but a regular booty call…Of the great Bruce Wayne ! Surely, this would be all over the news for weeks.

You knew Bruce enough to know that he wasn’t that kind of man, he could sometimes be a bit insensitive and such but you knew him…No matter what he liked to say right after he slept with you, when his defenses were a bit down and he was trying to convince you he wasn’t good for you, he was actually a good man.

Sure he was known to be a womanizer but every women who ever went out with him knew what “this” was, they knew they probably wouldn’t stay long with him, even if they had hope about it. They knew that the next week ? They’d be out.

Sometimes, you thought about how, four months later, you were still not “out” but at the same time, you knew, just like those women he dated that you were probably just a phase. You were already so amazed that a man like Bruce Wayne would have any interest in you so…But yes, despite what he said about himself, and what the news sometimes portrayed him like, he was actually a true gentleman (thanks Alfred). So he kept it hidden, he kept it to himself because…It was just fun casual sex right ? Right. No.

The reason he hid your relationship like that for all this months was out of fear. Fear for your life. Fear that something would happen to you because of who he was (at night AND during the day). Fear of loosing you.

When he first met you, at a small charity event you organized (it was a charity to give better access to books and such to disadvantages communities in Gotham), he was instantly drawn to you, hypnotized by you.

At first, he even thought you were a meta-human who had the capacity to play with people’s mind, to control them, because the attraction he had to you ? It was just too strong to be natural and yet…And yet as his eyes laid on you for the first time, as you were telling off a rude woman who kept bothering you about champagne, and felt his heart race for seemingly no reason (at least no reasons he understood at the time)…He kind of knew that you didn’t have super powers. That you were just…Special.

He found himself talking to you without really knowing how it happened. And a week later, when he backed you up against a wall to kiss you passionately ? It just felt as if it was meant to be.

But a dilemma was killing him from inside. Somehow, he couldn’t stop himself from coming back to you over and over again but…he couldn’t put your life in danger willingly. You could never have a life with him, his nightly activities would forbid that forever and…So he kept all of this a secret.

He made you think what you had was just casual while after only four months together he was head over heels for you. He hid you from the World, kept you to himself and he almost fooled himself into thinking this could be it. It wouldn’t really be fair to you, to only have a secret thing going on with him, with no prospect for the future, but at least…At least he could be with you.

He could hold you in his arms, kiss you, make love to you…even if in your mind it was probably just casual sex with the richest man in Gotham ! (It wasn’t , you never cared about his fancy gifts and money, in fact, the same kind of spell that got him hit you as well when you saw him for the first time, when your eyes met…you were deeply in love already, and so was he, but God forbid that any of you would admit that first…Too scared of having your heart broken).

And then one day, a solution offered itself.

You discovered that he was Batman. Pure luck. He saved you and…Oh you would recognized that jaw line anywhere. And you suddenly understood (Bruce always said you were a smart one).

You understood why he kept everything a secret, you understood why he never said anything, you understood why he never spoke about his feelings, even though when he made love to you, it seemed so genuine…

You understood everything.

And you told him he was a “dumb stupid idiot” for thinking he had to protect you somehow.

This was your life. You made the choice. Not him. He wasn’t allowed to decide for you what you’d do, how you’d live. Him leading a dangerous life wasn’t a reason for him to break up with you, as he wanted when you discovered who he really was. Nope. He had no right to choose for you…It broke his heart, to know that he was dragging you down with him, and into the madness that was his life…But if he was completely honest with himself, deep down, he was beyond happy that you told him off, that you didn’t let him self-sabotage himself by breaking up with you, that you were all like : “fuck you Bruce, you don’t get to decide for me, only I is allowed to fuck my life up ! Now kiss me you dumb stupid idiot !”.

It was a relief, really, to be able to finally be free. To be able to finally hold your hand in public, and show how fucking in love he was with you.

It was a relief for him to know that you’d always be there for him (deep down, he knew you would, even when he was in his darkest hours, and when he was acting like a proper asshole…because it was who you were, made to keep him grounded, to tell him to fuck off if need be, and such things. You and him were a match made in Heaven). And it was a relief for you to know all of that wasn’t just casual sex…Because fuck, you loved that dumb stupid idiot !

And here you were, 4 months later, after your relationship “officially” started, though you’d really been with him for almost eight months, waiting for him in Wayne Manor, watching stupid soap operas on the Bat Computer.

Here you were, exactly where you were meant to be…

************

And this is when it happened the first time.

When for once in his life, Bruce Wayne totally lost control, and let go off of things.

Of everything.

Thanks to you, and your damn stubbornness.

He came home as the sun was going up, and you instantly knew something was wrong…Yeah ok, you knew because he looked sad and such, but also because Alfred told you today was his parents’ death anniversary.

Bruce’s all life revolved around his parents’ death, and really, it was quite a miracle that you were able to crack his shell that far, that he let you enter his life (but really, it felt like he didn’t have a choice, he needed you, he was desperately in love with you and…he just couldn’t resist anymore, he needed you). So you could only guess that on the anniversary of their death, things were a bit…Difficult.

And when he exited the Batmobile as if he was a robot, when he approached the computer without even noticing you, and how his face was fixed and even more serious than usual (you couldn’t believe that it was possible) and…Yes, it was definitely a difficult day.

You woke up before him, very early in the morning as you had important affairs to attend in Gotham City. He was deep asleep as you were getting ready, and you knew that he had such rare times to sleep that you didn’t dare to wake him up…So you settled for a soft kiss on his forehead (even though he was sleeping, you could have sworn a small smile installed itself on his face at your touch) and left.

You were free only around six pm and knew that it would be too late to see him, therefor, you just went to wait for him in the Batcave. Alfred made you the most wonderful lunch ever and you told him he should just go to bed, as he looked so tired…Only you could convince such a man to do anything, and with a kiss to your cheek, like a father would give his daughter, the butler went to sleep, as you took care of monitoring the Batcomputer instead of him.

You liked doing that. It was a way of keeping an eye on Bruce and making sure he was ok. Usually you’d talk to him in calm moments but…Tonight ? There wasn’t one time where you were able to talk to him. It seemed like he was constantly LOOKING for trouble. Usually, as the night went by, he’d have plenty of work already but tonight ? It seemed as if he wanted to get into fights. He even beat up a bunch of young men trying to rob an ATM…

And the worst of it all ? He disconnected his mic when he got into the bat mobile to get back home. It seemed like the great Batman just wanted to be left alone…but that wouldn’t do with you. Nope.

You weren’t going to leave him alone while he was going through such a tough time ! And so you stayed up all night and waited for him.

************

He arrives at the bat computer and turns his chair to sit in and…oh the look of surprise on his face when he sees you is absolutely priceless.

-(Y/N) ? What are you doing here ?

There’s a harshness in him that you’re used to see, only, usually, it’s gone the moment he sees you…Right now ? It’s still there, and he looks past you and on the computer, clearly ready to work some more even though he had a long day.

He looks at what you were doing on the Batcomputer (curiosity killed the cat…fortunately for you, you weren’t a cat, and somehow, Bruce didn’t seem to mind much you snooping around in his files…also, the fact that your name and your birthday were his current password filled you with glee) then looks at you severely and…yup, nope, you’re not about to take his shit.

Without being delicate as he would usually be, he gets you on your feet and…even if he wants to, he still begrudges to move you too forcefully, and you know it’s the first step to break his shell and talk to him.

It’s the first time though, that he seems so resolute, so set on staying broody and such and…You understand. It’s his parents’ death anniversary, he feels like he has to be sad on that day, and the fact that he isn’t as sad as he used to be troubles him greatly. You know it does. And so patiently, you take his hands that he wrapped around your arms to get you out of the chair, and unwrap them from there…

-Bruce…

He turns his head away, unable to look at you in the eyes because he knows…He knows he won’t be able to hold himself up if he sees the worry in your eyes, if he sees the concern. He tries to pull away from you but you hold tight on his hand and, not wanting to hurt you, even in this dark state of his…He doesn’t resist. 

When your palm touches his cheek softly, he pulls away brutally, as if the contact of your skin on his bared jaw burned him but..it’s because he can’t handle this. Not today. 

Alfred knows, which is probably why he went to bed early (or at least, one of the reason why). On this particular day, he couldn’t handle it…He couldn’t handle love. He couldn’t handle affection. No. Not today. 

On the day of his parents’ death, Bruce always made sure he’d be on his own most of the times, that he’d unwind by kicking some ass in the night, and then would come back to mourn alone but…it was the first year that there was actually someone. Someone who stayed. 

He cursed at you. He tried to push you away. But you stayed. Right there. In front of him. Way shorter than him and yet, your aura and will was almost suffocating his. 

You wouldn’t go anywhere, no matter what. You knew he wouldn’t really hurt you, and you knew that even though he tried to push everyone away, he never actually wanted to be alone that night. He never wanted to not feel anything, as he felt everything. 

He needed you. If you ever felt like no, he really needed to be alone, then you would be gone but…if he really wanted to, then why wasn’t he letting go of your hands ? Why was he leaning in your touch when you brushed your fingers against his cheek ? Why was he slowly “falling” towards you, in your arms ? 

If he really wanted to be alone, why was he avoiding your eyes when he told you to leave him ? Why couldn’t he just ask you ? Why ? Why ? 

He knew the answer. You knew the answer. 

He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be alone…

-Bruce…

Your voice is like an electric shock running through his body and finally, finally he looks at you. He truly does. He doesn’t look around your face, behind you or elsewhere. He looks deep into your eyes. 

You slowly remove his cowl, to see his face, and he lets you. 

And that’s when it begins. That’s the first time it happens. 

Because of your damn stubbornness and love, or rather, thanks to your damn stubbornness and love, for the first time since his parents died, Bruce Wayne is about to let everything go. To loose control (in a good way). To truly, really, let go off of everything. 

He closes your eyes as you massage his temples softly, a gesture you know he always found soothing beyond measure. You can already feel his feature relax, his stern mouth drops a bit, small tears are welling up in his eyes, afraid to get out and…It happens suddenly. 

The first step of this all thing, the first step of a plan you just made up on the spot. “Helping Bruce, the love of your life, to let go”. 

It happens so suddenly…You fall on the floor as his weight comes crashing on you, his arms wrapping around your form, squeezing you against him in a tight hug. 

************

Your in his arms for what feels like hours. Hours of murmuring soothing words in his ears. Hours of caressing his hair lovingly. Of him clinging to your pyjamas, not wanting to let go. 

Words spill out of his mouth without him even noticing. He tells you everything. How on this day, each year, the pain of his parents’ death is a bit less strong. How on this day, each year, he feels guilty that it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. How, on this day, each year, he tries to empty himself of everything but the loss of his parents, to not forget them, to not fail them…How, on this day, each year, it gets more and more difficult. 

How your presence makes everything even worst. Because with you, something happened. Something he never expected…He was happy. Truly happy. And…He couldn’t be happy with his parents gone right ? 

He tells you everything, and for each of his tears, and sobs, you’re here. You reassure him. Of course it’s not forgetting or failing his parents to not be in pain as much as he used to. Of course it’s not being a traitor to them to be happy…In fact, they would probably want him to be. 

Each of your words hit him, right in the heart. And there, sitting on the floor, holding you tight against his heart, he takes the first step. 

The first step of letting things go.

All of your words hit him right in the heart, and help him realize that…Yes. It’s ok. It’s ok to feel better, after all this years. It doesn’t mean he loves them any less. IT’s ok. It’s…ok. 

He let them go. For the first time since their death, he makes peace with all of this. The anger subsides, the sadness is still there, but bearable and…it feels good. It feels perfect. To let them go. Or rather, to let himself go, and forgive himself. Of course he could never truly let them go, but he could let his feelings go. He could loose control over them, even if for just a few minutes. 

And there, in your arms, that’s exactly what he does. 

************

You don’t exactly recall how it happened, as everything kinda turned into a blur. It was the first time Bruce told you all about what he felt. Absolutely everything. From the day his parents died to now. How he felt when they got murdered in front of his eyes, to how he feels about you know. 

How the pain he felt at the time, can only be echoed by the love he has for you now. The intensity of his feelings for you were as strong as the pain he felt all those years ago. 

And all his pent up feelings hit you like a tsunami. All of this pain he refused to acknowledge or talk about, not even to Alfred. All of this sadness and despair. And then the fact that you were his beacon of hope…it makes you feel too many things, and your mind enter a sort of daze. 

You recall taking his hand and getting back on your feet, kissing him passionately because that’s all you could do after such revelations.

You recall him getting rid of his Batman armor and following you wearing his undershirt and such. You remember tumbling into his room (you didn’t know it yet, but in just a few weeks he would ask you to move in with him) and onto his bed. 

You have little piece of memory about how you teared each other’s clothes off, eager to get that skin to skin contact you both craved so much…The usual foreplay was skipped, you both felt such raw emotions that there was no time for any teasing at all, and you were both sure that if you tried to blow him or if he would eat you out, you both would come too quickly to your liking…

And here you were, below him, with his tongue in your mouth and his cock buried deeply inside you. 

But something was wrong. It didn’t feel right. Not him being inside you of course, oh no, this always felt right but…He was still trying to hold himself. 

You could feel it in his muscles all around you. You could feel it in his very being. He wasn’t letting go, and this was a problem. 

You first noticed it when he got rid of your panties and settled himself at your entrance. In his eyes, only lust and love, though there was still…Something shining in his pupil. Something that held him back. It wasn’t his guilt, that was for sure, it was something else. 

You raised your hip and grinded against his erection, to show him that you were ready, to show him that you were waiting for him to slide inside you…You left a wet trail of your juice on his member, tearing a low moan from him, and your smile…Oh your mischievous smile as you did all this on purpose ? It made him loose control. Good. But only for a second. 

In one swift and rather brutal move, he was inside you, and he might have had let go off of everything right there and then, as he felt your tight flesh clenching around his dick, but…You. 

You were the one that was holding him back. The little light in his eyes, that stopped him from completely letting go, it was his love for you. His fear of hurting you. And when he pushed violently inside you like that, your wincing face stopped him right in his track. 

Yes. That was it. He was afraid to hurt you. Afraid to break you in half. You know he could do exactly that, Hell, you wanted him to…But he would never do it, and all of that because you couldn’t help but grimace at his sudden entrance. 

You cursed at yourself a bit. You didn’t mean it. It was a reflex. You just couldn’t hold the slight little grimace of pain because….Well, he was bigger than most men, definitely bigger than anyone before, and his sudden intrusion inside you, though you consented to it, was painful. But what he didn’t understand was that it wasn’t a bad kind of pain. 

-Sorry (Y/N) I didn’t mean to…

Your finger on his lips shuts him up. Your free hand running up and down his scarred back soothed him. But you knew this wouldn’t change anything. 

Just like every time you two had sex, he would hold back and make sweet vanilla love to you. Not that it wasn’t pleasurable, oh no, not at all, on the contrary, the man knew how to use what was between his leg. And his mouth, too (it’s important to notify this). But you always felt like he wanted to do more, without daring to ask, or maybe not wanting to because he knew it could inflict you pain…And there, the way you winced as he entered you, was a sure way of making him slow down and make love to you with passion, but not a primal one, not letting fully go. 

This wouldn’t do. 

You weren’t about to let him ruin your effort. The hours you spend on the cold floor in the bat cave to soothe him and to help him loose control, to truly cry and tell you what was on his heart. If he didn’t let himself go now, it would ruin everything ! And so, even though it was difficult to not just enjoy what he was making you feel as he slowly pushed out and then back inside you, you pushed him off of you. 

You weren’t about to let him slowly bring you to ecstasy, to let him ignore his own need and put you first. He could do that later, now, it was all about him and what he wanted. He had to realize that right now, YOU were putting HIM first. He had to loose control, to fucking let go. 

-Did I hurt you ? 

He asks, worried that you pushed him off like that. His eyes were full of concern for you and it made your heart melt. 

But you didn’t push him off of you because he hurt you, oh no. You pushed him off because you needed to take care of him, and to help him loose control. 

-(Y/N) ? 

He asks hesitantly, and it’s like he’s a small lost boy again and…it tears your heart away. You’re suppose to help him right now, not make him feel like he did something wrong ! You smile and it seems to sooth him a bit. 

Your hands go on his chest, and you push him on his back, softly, with languid touches. He catch a heavy breath and you know you’re on the right way. 

-Let go Bruce. 

Your words turn inside his head as you straddle him and settle yourself above him. He knows what you’re about to do, and he’s about to stop you because…You slam down on his length, and the sudden pleasure is to intense for him to be able to do anything but gasp and grab your hips. 

He doesn’t mean for his fingers to dig into your flesh like that, but he can’t help it, he can’t…He can’t control it. He can’t…he can’t even…He can’t even think about it. 

You raise again, and slam back down, hard, taking all of him inside you. Again, it’s a good kind of pain, to feel him stretch you like that. To feel him pulse inside. His fingers will surely leave marks on your waist but you don’t care, and when your nails rack down his chest, the way his cock twitch inside you…you know you’re on the right track. 

You ride him as hard as you can, like you had wanted to ride him for so long. You take him deeper than he ever dare go, feeling him hit a sensitive place deep within you. You ride him and…you loose control too. 

Your screams of pleasure can’t be fake, he knows it. Your face, above him, like that…Oh…Oh…

-You’re so beautiful…

He manages to tell you between two moans, before you slam back down on him and a wave of pleasure washes over him. You smile at him and move your hips in a circle, as he’s deeply sheathed inside you, making him groan. 

His fingers squeeze your hips once again, and you know he’s close. Not close from cumming, oh no, he could go for hours without doing so. No. He’s close from letting it all go. But you also know he needs just that small little push. 

And you’re willing to give it to him. To slow your rhythm, which doesn’t make anything less pleasurable, and you slide languidly on his member, using one of your hand to massage what isn’t inside you, to malaxe his balls and his eyes roll back. It’s the first time you see him like that. 

He came multiple times, in and on you. In your mouth, in your pussy, on your boobs, on your ass…He orgasmed hundred of times with you beneath or above him. With you wrapped around his body. But all those orgasms and pleasure he felt, it was nothing compare to now. 

Because he was close. Close to let everything go. Even when he was orgasming, he would always worry about your well being, or even about stupid things like “would Alfred hear you two ?” or something…but right now ? Nothing seemed to matter, but him being inside of you, and you willingly giving him your entire being. Not that you never before, but he was always so reluctant to accept it, to let himself go in you…But today ? Today is the day. 

That dreaded day, the worst day of his life, of his year…that day, thanks to you, would become the first day of him finally letting everything go. 

You know he’s close, and so you bend forward, your boobs brushing his chest. One of his hand travels from your ways to the small of your back, going all the way up to settle behind your neck, while the other one caresses your ass softly, pinching a little bit (not enough to your taste). 

You know he’s close and your next word finishes him : 

-Bruce…My heart…Let go. Let go Bruce. Don’t let anything hold you back. Let go. Drill me into the mattress. Toss me around and pound me until I can’t walk straight. Pin me against the cushions and take me, as hard as you can. Please Bruce, let go. You won’t hurt me, I like it…Just, let go. Come inside me, as deep as you can, fill me up. 

Your murmurs in his ears are pure torture. He can’t. He can’t let go. He ca…

-I can feel you twitch inside me Bruce. I know you want it. And I do to. So why are you holding back ? Loose all control my heart, please Bruce. I love you. I want you to take me like that. I want you to..AAaah yes !

It is done. He really can’t hold back. And your sudden spur of pleasure was started by him sitting back up and smashing his hips into yours, getting back deep within you. 

He pushes your back against the mattress and…You want him to drill you into it ? Those were your words right ? With an almost agressive kiss, he raises his hips and starts to pound into you harshly, hard, just like you asked. And if your moans are any indication, you do like it.

Him who was always so afraid to break you, so afraid you wouldn’t be able to take it…Oh he was wrong. You can. Of course you can. And it oh it feels good. 

The sound of skin slapping skin has never been that loud before, and when he bites down on your neck, you know he’s lost. He lost all control. Good. Because you too. You bite his earlobe and he groans, pounding even faster inside you. 

In this instant, your both back in your most animalistic form. And it feels great. 

He pulls out of you and you groan in protest, but then he’s turning you around and rises your ass up and…Oh when he pushes back inside you, it feels even deeper than it was, if that was possible. 

He takes both your hands and pin them with his on the headboard, as the entire bed rocks with each snap of his hips against yours. You can’t help but revel in the sound of pleasure he lets out…It’s the first time you hear him so loudly. 

Usually, he’d make small little groans and sexy discreet moans, while you’d scream his name. He’d “hum” in content while you’d loose all control and moan louder than ever…He would always be so calm and collected even in sex. The only time you got a big sound out of him was that one time you blew him off in his office, taking particular attention to it because you thought it was fun to try and break him while people were waiting to have a meeting with him right fucking next door ! 

So right now, feeling and hearing him letting go just like you always did ? It made your pleasure even more intense. When he moaned loudly as you clenched around him, you couldn’t help but smile widely. 

He rammed into you like this for ages, which was perfect but…Hey, he had to loose complete control. You knew he had fantasies that the was too afraid to speak about so…Why wouldn’t you help him a bit ? 

As he was taking you doggy style, his hands digging into your hips, your fingers wrapped around the sheets tightly, and idea came to you…You took one of his hand in yours, and directed it toward your backside. 

He knew what you was going to do, and he would have usually protested, he would have usually not done it…he couldn’t humiliate you like this ! But in the state he was in ? Oh he would do it, he wanted to do it !

Besides, you were guiding him, didn’t this mean you wanted it too ? Slowly, you let him push a finger into your tight asshole and…oh the wave of sensation ! Somehow, his intruding finger in your ass makes your pussy even tighter, and Bruce groans loudly at the sensation while you…You’re a mess really. 

He’s completely undoing you. 

By pushing his damn impressive dick deep inside you, in and out with a bone shattering rhythm. And by pushing his finger slowly inside your asshole, and then out, this foreign and new sensation amplifying everything. 

You heard about how there were nerves there that could make the sexual act even better but…oh you could never imagine. You wanted more. Always. Though you were getting closer and closer, your breath hitched more and more and you knew you were close to coming…

He suddenly took his finger and dick out of you, and turned you around. You groaned at the loss of sensation but…seeing his face you understood. Oh. Ok. He was close to. This time, from his orgasm. And he wanted to see your face. 

He turns you around and you’re both back in your initial positions. 

This time, it goes slower, it’s sweeter, and you understand. 

He wants to show you that he can let go and not be a complete animal. He wants to show you you just..You just…

You’re coming, as he pushes inside and out of you languidly, slowly, pressing open mouthed kiss on your chest and everywhere he can reach. You’re coming and it’s…more intense than anything you’ve felt before. 

You and Bruce had been together for eight months. Four months spend in secret, with just random fucking session and kisses. Four months spend officially together…He told you “I love you (Y/N)” for the first time about a week ago, and you told him back but…all those time spend together, all those orgasms shared and all the time he made love to you ? This was nothing compare to what you felt right now. 

You whispered his name, too out of breath to scream anymore, and he let out a strangled desperate moan as he came too, deep within you, filling you up with his seed, just like you told him to…

He falls, boneless, above you, and he doesn’t try to catch himself up. He can’t. Letting go wasn’t easy, and Bruce Wayne had just let go years of total and perfect control…He was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. 

At some point, he made a move to pull out of you and roll on his side but you held him her, his soft cock still inside you, his weight fully resting on you. Somehow, it felt so damn safe and comfortable…You woke up the next day, late in the afternoon, tangled around each other, with him still inside you and..Well, let’s just say that it got hard pretty fast. 

************

This was the first time Bruce truly let go of things. Of everything. Of his feelings and of his needs. The first time, and certainly not the last. Not as long as you were around at least. 

You made sure that he would often talk about his frustrations, what was on his mind, what you could do to help…You never pressured him to, if he didn’t want to say something, then he wouldn’t. But then one day, you knew you’d be able to convince him to let it go and talk about it to you. 

And you did the same to him, you both had no secrets for each others…And as the years went by, you got over the awkwardness of talking about what you felt, about what you truly felt. About each others and about things and people around you. 

The love you shared was the purest and most intense one in existence, allowing the both of you to always speak freely. Sure, sometimes he was an asshole and you were in a bad mood, sure you would argue and such…but you’d always talk it out, because on that night, when you helped him let go for the first time in his life, an unbreakable bond was forged between you two. 

Your best friend Diana once told you about a greek legend that people used to have two face, four legs, four arms…used to be “attached” by two, and one day, the Gods, afraid of their powers, split them right down their middle with his thunderbolt, leaving people wandering, sometimes forever, alone, without their soulmate…She also said that it was obvious you and Bruce were soulmates. 

You couldn’t agree more. With who else would you talk casual about doing anal and then about what you’d like to eat for dinner ? To who else could you say your deepest and darkest secrets ? 

And Bruce…With who else could he let go ? Behind closed doors, thanks to you, he could be himself. 

You knew enough about him that you’d be able to ruin his reputation (just the fact that he love nearly violent sex, to tie you up or to be tied up, or the one of his many dirty kinks…oh and how he was actually never that sure of himself ?). Of course you’d never do it but…Yes. With you he could be himself. In your arms he felt…safe and warm. He felt like he was home. Finally. 

After years, thanks to you, Bruce Wayne could finally let thing go, and loose control when need be. 

************

Yes, behind closed door, the famous Bruce Wayne could be someone else completely. He could be almost like a child, wanting attention, affection and love. He could be a kinky bastard ready to try anything in bed with you (in bed or on other surfaces really, and in other places than the bedroom). He could be a lost man in need of help. 

Behind closed door, when it was just you and him, he could finally let go. Leave control behind. Control over his emotions, over his body, over…everything. He could let go. Just with you. Show you his vulnerable side, his darker side, anything…he knew you’d always accept it. You made sure he knew. 

Behind closed door, when it was just you and him…Bruce Wayne could finally be. As simple as that. He could be himself. Without fear of judgement or anything of the like. Without fear of scandal, or of his ennemies taking advantages of his weakness. Without any fears. 

Behind closed door, Bruce Wayne could finally be. 

As the years went through though, it wasn’t just you and him anymore. Sometimes, Alfred popped in too. And the boys…oh the boys, they were always welcome to see the real him. 

But still. You were the one who allowed him to let go all those years ago, with a simple few words whispered in his ears… 

Behind closed door, Bruce Waybe could finally be, and it was all thanks to you.


	6. Mistake and forgiveness (Older!Damian Wayne x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian cheats on you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr http://ellana-ravenwood.tumblr.com but kept being stolen and reposted on here and Wattpad so decided to post it myself. Boom.

-Hey Damian I…Oh.

As you entered in his bedroom at Wayne Manor, the one he was suppose to leave the coming week to come and live with you, one of your worst nightmare stopped you cold in your tracks.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door and…

There was an almost naked girl in his lap. 

Her tongue was in his mouth. One of her hand tangled in his hair, just like you did, the other one splayed across his broad bare chest. His own hands were on her ass, leaving marks of his fingers for later. 

You knew she noticed you, but she kept on going, the hand that was on his chest going to the waistband of his boxer…He opened his eyes and locked them on you, while still kissing her…Hell, while still devouring her mouth ! He opened his eyes, locking his gaze on you and…in his beautiful green orbs, you could see nothing but disdain, a bit of disgust, and…cruelty ? And it was directed to you. He pulled away from her for a second, and his words stabbed you in the heart : 

-Can’t you see I’m busy ? 

The girl’s smirk drove the knife further into your bleeding heart…

You tried to hide your pained expression, out of pride, but it was impossible…You’ve seen enough.

You left, slapping the door shut behind you. 

Tears ran freely down your cheeks, and you ignored Damian’s father asking you what was wrong as you ran out of the Manor. 

You quickly got in your car, and your feet didn’t leave the accelerator pedal until you were back in front of your apartment. Without even bothering to take your clothes off, you fell heavily on your bed, empty. Your tears had ran out. 

Nothing. You felt nothing. Utterly empty. You fell asleep, the scene you witnessed in your ex-boyfriend’s room replaying over and over again in your head, and after, in your dreams. No. Not dreams. Nightmares. 

You woke up, sweating, and decided you just couldn’t stay in your apartment. You had to get out. You just had to. 

************

Bruce Wayne was lost. 

He was used to your cheery and bubbly nature. In fact, it was one of the thing that he loved the most about you (that, and the way you talked back to his son whenever he was going to far or something). 

Oh he was glad you met Damian years ago, in school, and never gave up on him, even when he was being an ass. And, when he was being particularly mean to you (which happened, the youngest Wayne boy sometimes being a bit too much like his parents : emotionally retarded, and afraid of his own emotions)…even then he never saw you cry. So, what was going on ?

He went to his son’s room (soon to be his son’s ex-room…at this thought he smiled. Sure the house will be empty once he’ll leave, he’ll be the last out, all of his other kids having left the family nest already, and the house will surely feel quieter and all but…He was just so glad Damian found you), and knocked.

-I’m busy !

His boy barked behind the door…But Bruce Wayne wasn’t really a man to accept a refusal, and he entered anyway.

His shocked expression was probably a very funny one, and Damian would probably have laughed, if it wasn’t such a serious situation.

-Damian…What…What are you doing ?

Damian was still in his boxer, but now the girl you caught him with was under him, laying on his bed. On the bed you fell asleep in his arms so many times.

-Isn’t it obvious what I’m doing father ? A little privacy please ?

The girl wasn’t even blushing at the famous Bruce Wayne’s intrusion. 

On the contrary, Bruce was pretty sure she was enjoying it. 

…Wait, he knew her. She was one of those brainless supermodel, one of those leeches who only wanted to sleep with rich and famous people to brag about it afterward. He saw her at the charity event the entire family was at the day before. He actually remembered her fixing her gaze on him, until he made it clear he wasn’t interested (and damn she was too young), and she turned to his son shamelessly, even though he already had a beautiful woman at his arms…and even though everyone knew that you’d been together for quite a while now. 

As a young man, Bruce made the mistake to sleep with a few of “those women”, before realizing there was absolutely no connection and…Well it wasn’t what he was looking for (and though his long on and off relationship with Catwoman was complicated and frustrating, there was genuine feelings between the two. Hell, he ended up marrying the woman so…you know).

Bruce found himself speechless. What was his boy doing ? What was he doing to you ? It didn’t make sense. He knew his son was head over heels for you…You were about to move in together ! 

-A little privacy please ?!

Damian’s words bring him back to reality, and not knowing what else to do, he exits the room and close the door slowly…What the Hell was happening ? 

Without thinking, he took his phone out and tried to ring you…As he expected though, you did not answer. With a sigh, and looking one last time at his son’s bedroom door, he leaves, decided on trying to talk to you, even if it meant going into town at this hour, right before his patrol. 

************

Two days had passed, and Batman, the greatest detective in the World, wasn’t able to find you. When he arrived at your house, late at night, it was obvious that you stayed there for a while before leaving…and then he lost any traces of you. 

You were a smart one. You knew how they tracked people down. You made sure to erase everything. Just in case. 

During those last two days, Bruce must have heard one word max from Damian, and it was something like : “Move”. Now, sitting around the counter in the kitchen, in front of a nice breakfast Alfred just made, the bat just couldn’t contain himself anymore, and without further ado he asked : 

-What’s gotten into you son ?

-Whatever do you mean ?

-Who was that girl ?

-I’m an adult father, I decide with who I…

-You know what I mean Damian. What about (Y/N) ?

Damian stays silent for a minute,and then,without looking up at his father, says : 

-It’s better like this.

-What are you talking about ? Who was that girl ?

-I don’t even know her name ok ? I don’t care. That’s not why…

And it hits Bruce all of a sudden. In a second, he understands why his son has been acting like he did. But secretly, he wishes to be wrong, because that kid was damn stubborn and bringing him back to his senses was…Something difficult. With a stern look on his face, Bruce says :

-Oh no.

-What ?

-Don’t tell me…Don’t tell me you’re that much of an idiot ?

-I’m not an idiot.

-Then answer this simple question : did you sleep with that woman because you wanted to push (Y/N) away ?

Long silence. Broken by Bruce :

-Oh my god you did. Idiot.

-I’m not an idiot ! This isn’t why ! Hasn’t it cross your mind that maybe I didn’t love (Y/N) ?! That maybe I just wanted some fun ?! That I wanted to try it with someone else but the one that has been clinging on me for the past few years ? 

-…What are you talking about Damian ? No it hasn’t crossed my mind. And you know why ? Because only a moron would not see the way you look at her, or act around her ! You…

-I do whatever I want ! I’m an adult now ! I can fuck whoever I want whenever I…

-This isn’t you Damian. I don’t recognize my…

-Maybe you just never knew me. 

-So you mean to tell me you enjoyed sleeping with that woman ? That you don’t care in the least about (Y/N) ? Nothing means anything to you ? 

Another silence. Awkward. Damian cannot hold his father’s disappointed look. Bruce knows he’s right. Of course he is. But his son isn’t an easy one to crack. The silence stretches for a few minutes…Until Damian, softly, lowly, says :

-I didn’t sleep with her…

-Mm ?

-I didn’t sleep with her. I just…I just wanted everyone to think I did. But as soon as I was sure everyone was out of the way, I kicked her out. The most we did was kiss. 

-The most you did was enough to break (Y/N)’s heart. 

-Don’t say that…

Reaching over to his son, he takes his chin in his hand and forces the boy…no, the man now, to look at him in the eyes. With a harsh voice Bruce continues : 

-You might not want to hear it, but that’s the truth Damian. You broke her heart. And probably lost her trust as well. Hell, I’ve been trying to find her for the past three days without any success. If you wanted her out of your life, then you definitely succeeded. Congratulations. 

Damian doesn’t have time to say anything else as his father stands up and, without even looking at his son, he leaves the room. 

He doesn’t understand why water is falling down in his bowl of cereal until he realizes it’s his own tears…

************

His mother always taught him to be strong, to be the dominant one, to have control over his emotions and to not let anyone play with them…But when he met you.

Oh when he met you he forgot everything. You had total control over him, without even knowing. He would do anything for you, he needed you, he had to have you in his life and…it scared him. It scared him how dependent of you he became. And you were about to move together…

It scared him that he was…in love. But would never admit it of course. Instead, instead, he acted like a proper asshole. Because that’s the only way he knew how to react when he was afraid. 

Yes. He was raised thinking that love was a weakness. Thinking that he had to be the one to rule over everything and everyone. Thinking…Oh who was he kidding ? He was trying to find himself excuses for his behavior. 

The truth was that he just got pathetically scared, and made the biggest mistake he ever made. Because here’s the thing, he might have been raised by his mother until he was ten, and her training was printed in his brain but…He was now twice as old, and the year he spend with his father taught him love wasn’t a waste of time, or a sign of weakness. 

The love he has for his father gave him strength, a reason to fight. And the way he was before and after he finally got with Catwoman showed him that sometimes, there were things you just couldn’t do alone. That having someone you could fully trust in your life was one of the most important thing ever.

The love he has for his brothers gave him power, a reason to never give up. They never pushed away anyone, and they seemed more than happy…

The love he has for you…Was impossible to explain. It made him want to be a better man, to become someone you deserved. It made him want to reach for the moon for you. It made him feel like anything was possible. Anything. That’s a big word…Oh God, what has he done ? 

This time, sitting in his room, he doesn’t hold his tears back.

What an idiot. He just ruined that one good thing he had in his life and…

-Hum, if you’re done crying, can I talk to you man ? 

Damian is as quick as lightning to get on his feet, and in a fighting stance. 

-Oh dude, we both know how it’s gonna end up if we fight. I’ll win. Though I must admit, right now, punching you in the face sounds like a great idea after what you did to (Y/N). 

Damian’s arms fall to his side. Limp. And he turns away from the intruder. 

Jon. Jonathan Kent. Superman’s son and his best friend. Also your best friend, as a matter of fact. And right now, the famed Superboy (seriously, he should change his superhero name, the guy was about to turn twenty for God’s sake !) didn’t look happy at all.

But he softened quickly, as he realized Damian didn’t react at something he would usually have reacted vehemently about…and that was the fact that he said he’d win if they’d fight. 

Usually, his friends would argue, and give example of the time he won when they actually fought…But right now ? Nothing. He was just looking away, shame (and pain ?) covering his face. Jon continues : 

-What the Hell is going on Dams ? (Y/N) arrived at my place in Metropolis a few days ago, obviously sad but she wouldn’t tell me why ! Didn’t need to be the greatest detective in the World to know it was your fault though. She hasn’t eaten anything since she arrived, and just simply refused to talk !! She just stays on my couch and…What’s going on man ? I didn’t even tell her I was coming because…well anyway she’s so apathetic lately that…What’s going on man ? 

Damian finally looks at his friend, and the hurt he can see in his eyes break his heart. Jon is a sensitive man, and very empathic at that…seeing his two best friends destroyed like that just can’t happen. He’s about to say something when the son of the Batman starts talking : 

-I fucked up Jon. I fucked up real bad. 

And all feelings, pent up emotions, everything he ever held back come flowing out of his mouth like a Tsunami. He tells his friend everything. 

Why he cheated on you, why he wanted to push you away, the fear of loosing you being too strong that he’d rather you hate him, how much he loves you…everything just pour out of him, and Jon sits there, listening intently. 

When finally Damian stops, Clark’s boy just approach him and sits besides him. Without saying a word, he takes his head and bring him close against his hurt, hugging him warmly. And though Damian would never admit it, it was exactly what he needed. 

They stay like that, embracing each other like true friends, for a long time, until finally Damian pulls away and, wiping a tear with the back of his hand, says : 

-Thank you Jon. I wish I…

-Wait, don’t say anything anymore. I got enough of you breaking down for now, and you need to have a few feelings still in you for (Y/N). 

-…What ? 

But before Damian can say or do anything, Jon takes his arm, throws him over his shoulder, and leap out of the window. 

-TO METROPOLIS !! 

He yells, as he starts flying through Gotham’s sky back to his hometown. 

************

Sitting on the porch of Wayne Manor, Clark and Bruce look at their sons as they fly away. Before sipping on the warm cup of tea he has in his hand, the bat looks at his best friend and say : 

-It’s a good boy you got there. 

Clark smiles, and after drinking some of his own tea, he responds : 

-Yes, he is. Yours too, is a good one. A great one. Only, he doesn’t know he is. Yet. 

-Yes. Yet. Let’s hope this all thing will finally open his eyes. 

With another smile, Clark nods, and his eyes go back to the sky, as he continues to stargaze with one of his dearest friend. 

Bruce cannot hold his smile too, though the situation was somewhat serious. He couldn’t believe it. You tricked him. But also, why the hell didn’t he think about you going to the Kents ? Of course you would…

************

Damian paces nervously in front of Jon’s bedroom, almost damaging the wooden floor with his shoes as he comes back and forth over and over again. 

At first, Jon lets him do it. He knows he needs to wind out. To calm down a bit. 

But after almost half an hour, and a few curious looks from his mother who was taking the corridor to go between her own bedroom she shared with Clark, and the living room/bathroom or whatever, he lost his patience. He did not say anything, he knew he had to act. 

This time, actions would be worth a thousand words. 

Without much delicacy, he takes he friend’s arm once more, and shoves him in his room, closing the door behind him, and leaning on it so that no matter what, Damian wouldn’t be able to open it again. After all, he’s quite stronger than him haha. 

************

But Damian wouldn’t have left even if he wanted to, because the poor sight of you, half-asleep on Jon’s couch, in front of a terrible b-movie, threatens to break his heart on the spot. 

You look like a proper undead. You’re so pale. Your face usually so expressive is too blank. Your slumped on the couch like a rag doll, and didn’t even notice his entrance, probably thinking it was Jon or something. 

For a long time, Damian doesn’t dare to do anything, and just stares at you. At what he did to you. Finally, he clears his throat, and he can see your body visibly stiffening when you instantly recognize who made that sound. 

Slowly, you sit up, and with weak movements, you turn around to look at him. The anger on your face make him stumble as he was coming forward, coming to you. He doesn’t move further. And you don’t even allow him to say anything before you start : 

-How dare you ?! 

-(Y/N) I…

-Shut up ! How dare you Damian ? HOW DARE YOU ?! Coming here to end things in a “proper way” ? Did Jon came and convince you to take pity on my stupid self ? To think I believed you, when you said you were in love with me, when you said I was the only one and…How many others where there ? 

-There was n…

-Wait no, I don’t want to hear your lies. It doesn’t matter how many there were, the only thing that matter is that I walked on you with one. Oh and how she looked at me, as if she owned you ! But of course, she did didn’t she ? And I was just the idiot that served as your cover while you were sleeping with every supermodel around ! The moron that was at your arm in public event, to make you look good and all, while you were fucking the entire place ! 

-No I…

-The worst thing wasn’t even the way she looked at me ! It’s the way you looked at me. You know, your father always said I was great at reading people, and it’s probably one of the only thing I can do right, and when I looked at you, there was only disgust on your face, disdain. Towards me ! I…

-Stop it ! STOP ! 

You stop right in your track, and narrow your eyes at him. You approach him, pointing a menacing finger at him, and say :

-How fucking dare you tell me to stop when…

-Just listen to me for God’s sake ! Just listen to me ! 

-Why ? Why would I listen to you lying snake womanizer piece of…

-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ! 

-Oh yes; you love me so much that you went to sleep around and…

-I never slept around (Y/N), never ! And if you let me speak more than one second, then maybe I can explain myself. You don’t have to forgive me, hell, I don’t even want you to. You deserve to be mad at me. All I want is…a minute to explain everything. I can’t bear the thought of you thinking I don’t love you. 

You cross your arms, but do not back away. He’s right in front of you, and the way you raise your head proudly to look at him (after all, his bear sized compare to you) makes him wish with all his being you’ll forgive him, even though he’s not sure he deserves it. 

-Are you going to let me speak ?

-You have 50 seconds left. Make it quick.

You don’t have to tell him twice : 

-Alright let’s start with the biggest “I’m sorry” I’ll ever say. Let’s start with the only “I’m sorry” I ever said. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I acted like a proper asshole. 

He apologizes to you for the next five minutes. And though he went over the minute you gave him, you let him. Because you want to know. You want to know what’s his “excuse”. 

-Once again, I’m sorry. And now, the reason why I…Why I kissed that girl. Because I only kissed her. Ok don’t look at me like that, I also did grope her ass, but that is it. I didn’t touch her elsewhere. And I only did it because you were coming in. It had to look convincing. I kissed her, but did not sleep with her. 

You raise an eyebrow at him, clearly not convinced. 

-I swear. I…Well, truth is, I was afraid. And instead of using my fear as a strength like my father taught me, I..succumbed to it. 

For the second time that night, Damian lets his heart speaks. And though you want to stay mad at him, to not forgive him that fast, you find yourself unable to hold the happiness that starts blooming in your heart. His last words almost make you jump on him to kiss him, but you’re not about to let everything go that easily : 

-I wasn’t looking at you in disgust my love. I was…It was disgust indeed you saw on my face. But directed towards me. I was disgusted with myself to hurt you like so. To…to do what I was doing. Besides she tasted like shit, nothing compare to the sweetness of your lips and…Hell I love you. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. I’m sorry I have to loose you to realize it. But I love you. With all my heart. I can’t live without you, and I know I don’t deserve your pity, sympathy or anything but…I love you. I would die for you. Hell I’m dying now thinking I just lost you forever and I…

-As much as I’m liking this little outburst of feelings…who says you lost me ? 

-Uh ? 

You don’t come closer to him, but the small mischievous smirk on your face gives him hope. 

-I said : who says you lost me ? And who gives you the right to decide for me what I want ? Wether I don’t want you anymore or not ? 

-I thought that…

-You thought wrong Damian Wayne. Now don’t get me wrong, you’re an asshole. A total and utter bitch. And you did hurt me like Hell. You did break my heart…but you’re also mending it pretty quickly right now. And though I think your reasons to do what you did are moronic, I understand them and…I’m…I’m willing to forgive you under one condition. 

-What ? Anything, anything I swear ? 

He says excitedly as he approaches you. You don’t take a step back, and even reach for him. You grab his collar and, threateningly, you whisper in his ear :

-Don’t ever fucking do it again, or I’ll ask Jon to break your back. Wait, I’ll forgive you but not only under one condition, under three. 1. Don’t ever do it again.

-Never. I swear. This shouldn’t even have happened in the first place I was so…

-Shut up. 2. At least once a week, you gotta talk to me about what you feel. Not about your day and shit, no, but about what you feel. What’s on your mind, on your heart. Because if this relationship is going to work, you need to communicate with me more. 

-Yes. Yes of course. I swear. I’ll…try. 

-You’ll have to do more than try honey. And finally, 3. kiss me like you mean it. 

-Uh…What ? 

-The third condition, kiss me like you mean it. 

He smiles weakly at you, and takes your hand that’s still on his collar to wrap your arm around his neck. Your other hand goes to tangle herself in his thick black hair, while his arms wrap around your waist. He breathes : 

-That’s easy. 

-It was also easy to kiss “her” like you mean…

-I’m going to stop you right there (Y/N), and say you’re not that observant if you think I meant it when I kissed her. You were too focus on thinking I was looking at you disgustingly to realize I hated it. 

-…Maybe. Now shut up and kiss me. 

-Don’t mind if I do. 

When your lips meet, it’s way more passionate than you had anticipated. You didn’t expect that much feelings poured into one kiss. Each stroke of his tongue against yours radiating love, the way his hand gripped you and pushed you flush against him, as if afraid you might go…Yes, for sure, he just kissed you like he meant it. 

You pull away, breathless, and can only utter a “wow”. He doesn’t dare to even chuckle, afraid he might annoy you and you’d decide to change your mind. 

He lays his forehead on yours, and say : 

-Please. Please believe me. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You. With every cells of my being. And I won’t let my fear ever get in the way…I cannot loose you. It would kill me. And before you say anything, it isn’t me being melodramatic. I mean it. There’s no life without you. No Damian without (Y/N). 

You don’t say anything, but don’t pull away from his arms either. Your nose brushes his, and you let him whisper sweet nothing to you. You let him reassure you about his feelings, about how much in love he’s with you. 

And maybe you shouldn’t, maybe he’s lying right now but…you believe everything. Because you feel exactly the same. You nuzzle his neck and the sigh of relief coming out of him confirms to you that this isn’t fake. 

He truly regrets his actions. He’s sorry beyond any measure. And the fear of loosing you overcame any other fear. 

He knows he doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve such a forgiving and loving human being. But he’s not about to let you go. And though now he isn’t worth of you, maybe one day he will. 

He’ll do anything to be worthy of you. To finally really deserve you. To make you happy. It finally truly hits him how stupid he was, and how close he was from loosing his life…You. 

He’s about to say something else as he trails kisses tenderly down your neck when a voice, on the other side of the bedroom’s door, ruins everything : 

-Hum…Are you guys done ? Cause it’s getting really awkward hearing you two making out ! 

Of course. Give it to Jon to lighten the mood, and to ruin the romantic moment…But the both of you cannot hold your laughter, back in each other’s embrace, not about to ever let go. 

No. He would never let you go again. He would never hurt you again. He swore. And if he ever did one day…Then he’d let Jon break his back. 

Fin.


	7. "She's too good for you" (Dick Grayson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian thinks you're too good for your boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, as usual. But reposting it here because some people do't use tumblr (and because some other people aka "assholes" kept stealing my story and reposting them as if they were the writer).

You were watching TV, on your own, in your tiny apartment when it all happened. 

A knock on your door, and then said door opening. You didn’t worry, you knew who it was.

-(Y/N), how many times will I have to tell you that you need to lock your door ? Gotham is a dangerous city…

You turned around, kneeling up on your couch, to look at him. Richard Grayson was facing you. Your boyfriend. You smiled with defiance.

-You know Richie, if someone really wanted to get in my house, the lock wouldn’t do anything. They can just bust the door open with one kick. It’s a very shitty door, in a very shitty complex apartment. No one will ever even think anything valuable is in there. And they’d be right. 

-I beg to disagree, there’s one very valuable thing in this apartment…

You raised your eyebrows. Even your TV was like a hundred years old, and totally worthless. He walked toward you, stopping behind your couch to kiss you. You kissed back eagerly, tangling your hand in his hair, and he pulled back with a low chuckle. Oh you loved his laugh so much. It was damn sexy. 

-You. I’m talking about you (Y/N). 

You blushed. The man always knew how to talk to you…He went to sit next to you, and you snuggled against him, enjoying his warmth. There was a moment of comfortable silence, silence that he broke. 

-You know, I would really feel more at ease if you did lock that door up. Even better, let me put a nice reinforced door. No, no wait, even better…Come live with me in my apartment, it’s totally secure…

You pulled away from him, and turned your head to lock your eyes with yours. He found it hard to not look away, you had such an intense gaze. When he told you that he was Nightwing, you didn’t say anything, just stared at him while he was explaining what it was all about. And when he was done with his explanations, you just kissed him, and that night, you made love to each other for the first time. He kinda thought that it was really hot when you just stared intensely at him, and a bit scary…

-Richie, first, a reinforced door would attract every low life criminal on the block, because they’d think I hide something good in my apartment. Second, I love you, but I’m really not ready to move in with you. And third, the day I am ready however, I want to be totally independent, so I don’t owe anything to anyone, I really don’t like handouts you know that. 

He smiled to you, and bend down to kiss you lovingly. 

-First, I love you too princess. Second, tell me when you’re ready, because I totally am. And third, Bruce doesn’t pay for my apartment. He just…helps out sometimes, and..Well I…

-You don’t have to justify his help honey, he’s your dad, it’s totally normal what he’s doing. But I’m not his daughter, so…Yeah. 

-Yeah, he is my dad…I guess you’re right. Still, lock your damn door. 

You smiled and snuggled closer to him, burying your head in his chest. 

-Speaking of dad…You’re not ready to move in with me but…would you be ready to…Meet him ? 

You froze. Meet him ? Bruce Wayne ? The Bruce Wayne ? The Goddamn Batman ? Hum…No, you weren’t ready at all. But then again, you thought you’d never be ready for such a thing. That guy was so intimidating…But you didn’t feel like turning the proposition down. You knew that Dick never really dated anyone seriously (except Barbara Gordon, a long time ago), and him wanting you to meet his family was a big deal. You just couldn’t say no. And against your better judgement, you told him : “Yeah, sure, let’s go see your dad…”

*****************

And that’s how, a few days later, you get down Dick’s motorcycle and, his hand in yours, climb the steps toward the very impressive and massive Wayne Manor. 

An older man opened the door before you reach the top of the steps, and you recognize him as being the butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Dick told you so much about him, you felt you knew him really well…You couldn’t help but feel extremely awkward though. This is all so foreign to you. 

To your surprise, the rest of the family was waiting for you inside.

His brothers and his father were facing you, staring at you as if you were some strange creature they’d never seen before. Dick almost dragged you to them, and with the hand that wasn’t intwined with yours, he pointed at you. 

-Everyone, this is (Y/N). My girlfriend. And yes, I’m using the word seriously. (Y/N), here’s are my little brothers, Jason, Tim and Damian. And my…hum…My father, Bruce. 

You extend a hand to them shakily. 

-Nice to meet you all. M. Wayne, I…

-Call me Bruce please (Y/N), if he’s using the word “girlfriend” “seriously”, then please, no formal manners between us. 

You nodded weakly, and your heart just didn’t want to stop racing. As you stood in front of him, all stressed and awkward, Bruce remembered the conversation he had with Dick almost six months ago, when you two started dating…

Six Months ago, in the bat cave, one evening right before patrol : 

-Ok, any advices ? 

-You want advices from me ? About dating ? 

Dick looked at Bruce who had an amused look on his face, and shook his head. 

-Yeah, I guess it’s not my best idea. 

The Batman chuckles, and approach his son. He lays his hands on his shoulder and, with a proud smile on his face, says : 

-Dick, I’m probably the last person that can give you advice about this kind of things…But I can tell you that : don’t make the same mistake I did. If you really like her, even love her, don’t let her go. Life gets awfully lonely at some point, and having someone by your side at all time, someone you can count on…it’s priceless. Fortunately for me I have you and your brothers, but I can’t help but think about what my life would have been had I let some women dear to me into it. 

Bruce’s hand squeeze Dick’s shoulder lightly, and the acrobat can’t help but smile to his adopted father. It stings his heart a bit that that man who gave him a purpose in life, who taught him everything he knew, could ever feel lonely…But on that day, he realized that everything Bruce did for him, it was so he wouldn’t be like him. So he wouldn’t make the same mistakes. And it made his guts churned with gratitude for the man. 

He surprised the bat by pulling him into a hug, but was even more surprise when he actually answered the action by hugging him in return…

The Present, Wayne Manor, entrance hall :

Bruce smiled at the memory, and gave you another warm smile, which seemed to relax you a bit. Good, he certainly didn’t want to make you feel awkward. You looked lovely. First, you were very beautiful, he thought. Second, the way you were uncomfortable showed that you really care about what your boyfriend’s family thought of you. And last but not least, Dick was looking at you with such awe, that you could only be a good woman. 

-Let’s go to the living room, get comfortable. 

Dick agreed with his father, and you all went there, while Alfred went to make some coffee and tea, and some cookies he made. 

You sat next to Dick in a large leather (super comfy) couch. Damian sat next to you, while the other boys and Bruce went to sit in the couch facing yours. 

You were all talking about anything, how you and Dick met ? Was Dick a gentleman ? Were you a native from Gotham ? Where do you live ? What’s your job ? Blahblahblaaaah. 

-On the docks, I was going home, reading a book while walking, like an idiot, and I ran into Richie. Somehow, his odd charm convinced me to let him take me home, because you know, the night was dangerous. He gave me his number, and I…Called back. How can you resist you know ? 

Damian and Tim made some disgusted noise, but calmed down when Bruce glared at them. He briefed them before you came that they should do their best to be nice and respectful, and threatened them enough for them to really try.

-He is indeed a perfect gentleman. It’s weird at times, really, I’m used to men catcalling me and stuffs, not holding the door for me and such. 

They laughed. Yes, Gotham was full of pigs. But occasionally, if you were lucky, you could fall on a Richard Grayson and his perfect gentlemen manners that made you suspicious at first. No one could be that perfect…And yet. 

-I’m from Gotham yes, born and raised. I live in the Narrows…

As you revealed where you lived, you shifted awkwardly in your seat. You were faced with some of the richest people in Gotham, Hell, in the World, and you were telling them that you were coming from the shittiest place in the entire city…But Bruce reassured you quickly with a warm smile. He didn’t give a damn about where you were from, or if you had any money. 

-Oh and I work as a teacher, in an orphanage in the Narrows. 

Bruce smiled at you again. You were a teacher in an orphanage. Of course.

During the entire conversation, the youngest Wayne was staring intently at you with a somewhat aggressive look on his face, and your awkwardness started to shift into a mild annoyance. What was his problem ? So you stared back. Damian looked away and blush. A sudden silence installed itself. You suddenly felt very self-aware that now, they were all staring at you. More stunned than anything else. 

-Hum…Have I…Have I done something wrong ? I’m so sorry I…

Jason laughed, and they all quickly followed, under Damian’s muderous gaze. Dick reassured you, an arm wrapped around your shoulders. 

-No no baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…not a lot of people can make Damian Wayne look away in shame, let alone make him blush. 

You turned to face the boy, and realized that he was as red as a tomato. His arms were crossed on his chest, and he was clearly vexed. You felt bad for him. 

-Oh I’m…I’m sorry Damian -you turned to the other men- It’s just that he was staring at me as if I just committed a terrible crime, and I couldn’t help but staring right back you know. 

Your intense gaze, the one that turned on (and scared) Dick so much. It worked on most people. Though they were usually just scared or embarrass. And in Damian’s case, given the fact he was about eleven, it was probably just the latter. 

They all laughed some more, and Jason and Tim teased their little brother relentlessly. Everything was going really well, as you talked some more, made them laugh with your jokes, and even made Damian smile a few time etc etc…They were all very happy Dick found a girl like you. Especially since you just casually dropped that you knew what they were doing at night, and thought it was very cool and that Gotham needed them. Literally, you said it as if it was not a big deal, and you really thought it wasn’t…and in this instant, Dick knew he was hopelessly in love with you. 

Bruce approved. Liking your wits. Appreciating the fact that you treated him as a normal person, and not just as billionaire Bruce Wayne (or Batman). Passed the initial awkwardness of meeting your boyfriend’s father, you really build a very good relationship with him, almost a father/daughter bond being created between the two of you. After this first encounter, you somehow convinced him to let you in their night activities, saying you were great with computer, and could help monitoring things from the bat cave…He thought you were just the perfect one for Dick, and hoped with everything in him that it would last between the two of you, because all he ever wanted for the boy was for him to be happy. And definitely not like him…

Jason also approved. He liked that you weren’t of him in the slightest, even after knowing what he did. And he just liked the fact that you were making his brother very happy. Dude’s deserved it. Didn’t stop him though, from making Dick jealous because he just kept shamelessly flirt with you. 

Tim definitely approved. You were smart, never called him a nerd, and your obsession for coffee spoke to him on a spiritual level. He was kinda jealous of his brother…kinda, because he was mostly happy for him. You were great, perfect for Dick. You two were just so complementary and such. 

Damian eventually approved of you. He never won a “stare contest”, and that frustrated him…but it also made him love you somehow. You knew he was very close from Dick, and did everything possible to show him that, no, you weren’t taking his brother away from him at all, and if he wanted to spent time just with him, you could totally fuck off for a bit. It greatly reassured him. 

Alfred. Oh Alfred. Of course he loved you. He was so glad he wasn’t the only one anymore to be super sassy with the Wayne boys. 

In a not so far away future, when Dick would ask them if he should propose to you or not, they’d all say yes. And the youngest brother would add, a sly smile on his face : 

-She’s too good for you.

It’d earn him a small hit in the ribs, and a lot of laughter.


	8. "You taste like coffee" - (Tim Drake x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend tastes like coffee. Some love for Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr as per usual (http://ellana-ravenwood.tumblr.com)

Once again, he’s late. 

It used to bother you how he would NEVER be on time, and invent stupid excuses when he’d finally arrive. At the beginning of your relationship, you actually almost broke up with him because of that…You thought you just didn’t matter enough to him, and you were not one to play game.

When you were with someone, then there was no one else and you were committed, and it seems that he definitely wasn’t ! When you talked to him about it, he kinda panicked and told you things that no one ever told you (« You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, the only one that keep me sane ! » and such things), his eyes so honest that you could only believe him and…You stayed.

And oh man, you were sure glad you did. You stuck around, even though his tardiness was really getting on your nerve, and it was the best decision you ever took.

Because after three months of relationship, you finally discovered why it seemed to be impossible for him to be on time.

You were walking home late at night, which was a terrible idea when you lived in Gotham, but you got caught up in the school library, working on some important essays you had to give the next day (you and your habit to always wait the last minute to do things…Queen of Procrastination). You had missed the last bus that could get you to your apartment and you knew the night bus was even more dangerous than walking, with all the robberies and drug deal (it was just the perfect place for those stuffs you know ? Always in movements, and there were so few night buses that traffic was easy to keep track of for criminals…And to be warned in advance if the GCPD was around).

So here you were, in the streets of Gotham, very late at night. For some reason, you weren’t really scared. Not because you thought you’d get saved by any members of the « Batfamily » as you liked to call all of those night vigilante lurking around in the city, but because..Well, you were born in Gotham.

And when you were a true gothamite, born and raised, you were used to the latent comes and insecurities of the place. Besides, it was when you where scared that things always got bad. If you walked through the streets, fast but not too much, with a confident pace, you were most likely not gonna get attacked.

Lowlife criminals who attacked people in the street weren’t really tough, they were waiting for a weak prey, so if you looked confident ? Nope.

You were a short woman, but you weren’t afraid, and people who weren’t afraid in Gotham were dangerous. You had walked a thousands times home on your own, at night, and never once did you get attacked.

But there were always exceptions, you guessed…and tonight was one of them.

They jumped you from a side alleyway, and dragged you down into its darkness, muffling your screams with their hands. Oh. They weren’t just any lowlife criminals. They were the worst of them all.

Those weren’t the people that were after your phone, or your wallet. No. Those were the one that wanted something else, that were just disgusting pigs.

You fought like Hell, but they were more powerful than you, and besides, you were largely outnumbered.

Tears appeared down your cheeks when you started to feel their hands on your naked skin, and you closed your eyes…When suddenly, you fell on the ground as they released you.

Were you dead ? No. You could still feel the cold ground of a chilly Autumn night in Gotham…Or maybe that was what the Afterlife was ? Being stuck in the place you died forever ?

You opened one eyed, and then the other, and what you saw…blew your mind.

It was one of the guy that always stuck around Batman. The one that had a black mask over his face, and wicked cool red wings.

And looking at him fight made you feel something strange. His movements looked familiar, as if you knew the dude. But…it was impossible right ?

One of the thing that made Tim fall in love with you, was your quick wit and quick thinking, and as you were watching « Red Robin » fighting those disgusting thugs that attacked you, you slowly came to the realization that…this was your boyfriend.

You had no doubt about it. It was Tim. The way he jumped from one leg to the other, the way he ducked to avoid a mean punch, his little chuckle as he took them down one by one, effortlessly…

And besides, you kissed that mouth enough time to remember it. To have it printed in your brain. You touched lovingly this chin on numerous occasions, there was no way you wouldn’t recognize it.

And as the man knocked out the last thug, he approached you, and the worries you saw on his face confirmed your suspicions. It was really Tim. It was really your boyfriend.

Before he could ask you if you were alright or not, you whispered :

-Tim…

And he froze. Scared of what was gonna happen next. You looked around, to make sure no one was looking at you two, and approached him shyly, just in case it wasn’t Tim. But seeing how tensed he was, yup, totally your boyfriend full of anxiety.

You cupped his cheeks, and smiled, releasing some stress from his shoulders. Your lips brushed his slightly…and it turned into a full on make-out session behind some dumpsters.

But you two were cut short by someone clearing his throat. You pulled away from each other, and…here he was. The Batman. That you now knew must be Bruce Wayne (since he was Tim’s adopted father and oh my God it made so much sense ! How the hell didn’t you guessed it before ? Not that you ever cared much but..it was so obvious !).

You blushed like never before because…Well, it was the goddamned Batman ! But the way he was trying to avoid looking at you and Tim also made you smile slightly, and you had to hold back the wave of laughter that threatened to wash over you.

Tim pulled away and untangled his hand from your hair, and, with a last smile and a « see you later » he left with his father.

You were pretty sure that you heard his dad say : « So I guess she knows uh ? » and Tim answer : « Wow, you really are the greatest detective on the planet ! », which made you chuckle, and with a smile impossible to erase from your face, you went home.

So that’s why he was often late, and sometimes cancelled your plans. It wasn’t because he had someone else, or was treating your relationship as just a second hand entertainment. He really did mean what he told you about you being so important and the keeper of his sanity ! YES ! It wasn’t because he didn’t care about you, it was because he was Red Robin ! WOW ! YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS A FAMOUS NIGHT VIGILANTE ! Oh my God…your boyfriend was a famous vigilante. From that time on, your worries for him never subsided, and you were glad whenever he came to meet you, relieved that he was ok. Even if he was late.

Besides, it seems that you two were hand-made for each others. You had almost all the same interests (sometimes you argued about which character was better than the other, and you had long conversation about your favorite comic books, movies, tv shows, books authors etc etc…). You were both smart, and turned on by intelligence. You were both very tolerant and open minded, cared a lot about your families, about your friends…Yes. A match made in Heaven. 

************

You smile as you reminisce that night you discovered what Tim was, and shake your head lightly. Oh that man.

Today, as almost every time, he’s late again.

But by now, you’re used to it and don’t mind one bit anymore. Besides, you never leave your house without at least one book to read so…it’s fine.

You’re sitting on a bench where you’re suppose to meet him, and you’re deeply focused on your book when a shadow appears on your pages, hiding the sunlight and taking your concentration off of your book.

You smile as you lift your head, knowing who it must be and…your grin drops.

It’s not Tim. It’s Gregory. Your ex. The only man that you ever loved before Tim. Or rather, that you thought you loved, because if you compared it to the feelings you had for Tim…Well, they really didn’t play in the same ball pit.

He cheated on you with your best friend. You forgave him the first time, but broke up with him when you discovered that your best friend wasn’t the only one that fell for his charms…Yew.

You had to admit, he was still as handsome as ever, but you knew him, you knew what kind of guy he was. He was simply not made for monogamy, and that wasn’t your thing. Besides, you though Tim was handsomer, and way, way smarter as well.

-Hey (Y/N), long time no seen.

-Yeah, there was a reason for that…Gregory.

-Gregory ? It’s not Greg anymore ?

-Are you serious right now ?

-Yeah ok listen, I know I hurt you but…Well I just wanted to say i’m sorry.

-You already said that.

-Yeah but this time I mean it.

-Wow jee, you’re still the same good old asshole aren’t ya ?

-What ? What did I do ?

-You mean it « this time » ?

-Oh…Oh yeah…Well, you know me and my inability to use words correctly.

-If that’s your way of saying you’re a moron, then yes, I know.

-Well damn (Y/N), still as sharp as ever uh ? Still witty and all ? You sarcasm queen.

-I don’t like when people take advantage of me Gregory. And mock me. Multiple times.

-…Sorry. I can’t offer you more. I’m sorry alright ?

-Er. Whatever. Fine. I accept your apologies if that can make you feel better. Now, I was reading so…

You rise an eyebrow at him, and go back to read your book. But he doesn’t leave like you want him to. Goddammit, can’t he take a fucking hint ?

-You know, I never quite forgive myself for what I did to you. I’m glad you accept my apologies.

You roll your eyes to the sky at his stupidity. Wasn’t it obvious that you were « forgiving » him just so that he’d left you alone ? Apparently not. You turn to him and say :

-What you did to me…what was it again…Oh yeah, eight times. I bet you feel real sorry.

-But I do ! I was young and stupid and…

-You changed ? Well big fucking deal. I fail to see why you’re still talking to me Gregory.

-Oh my god you’re always so damn difficult ! I’m trying to apologies and to say that I want you back ok ! I realized that you’re the one that I love ?

You look at him blankly for a few seconds before…Exploding in laughter.

-This is the best joke you ever said Gregory ! Your only good joke actually ! Haha you really think I’m gonna buy that ? You really think I’m gonna fall for that ? Holy shit you’re an idiot. We broke up over four years ago dude, it took you that long to realize that ?

-No it didn’t ! It’s just…I couldn’t find you ! You moved out of your parents house and they refused to tell me where you lived, and Gotham is a big town ! And I say it’s destiny that I happened to walk around here and saw you and…

-Imma stop you right there. It’s not Destiny. There’s a reason my parents refused to tell you where I was living, and I don’t love you ok ? You cheated on me ! EIGHT TIMES ! And once with my best friend ! You never did anything but lie to me ! Besides, I’ve been dating that PERFECT guy for over two years now so…Fuck off.

-Oh my…This turns me on a bit too much.

-Wha…

You don’t have time to finish what you were gonna say, as his lips crash on yours. You’re too surprise to react at first, until you regain your sense and…Well, the punch you gave Gregory Talbot that day was one he would remember for a long time.

When he stands up from being knocked down the bench by your punch, and holds his bloody nose, he’s about to say something but you stand up too and…he runs away like a little boy.

With a satisfied smile, you sit back down and wait for your boyfriend.

************

Tim never comes. You wait for him for hours, but the sun starts to go down and you know he wouldn’t be THAT late without sending you a text or calling you. Sometimes, he’s too caught up in his work, or something, and would just cancel the date, or tell you to join him at Wayne Manor. But he’d never make you wait for almost six hours like that…

Of course, as you start leaving, you are worried sick, and you decide to go to his house instead of going back home.

He already got badly injured before, but his father, Bruce, would always call you to warn you, and to tell you you can come by any time to see him…So if neither him or Tim called…Maybe the worst happened ? Maybe the Bat is too destroyed by grief to think about calling you ?

If Tim died, you’re pretty sure you’ll never come back from it…

************

You reach Wayne Manor a little bit after 8 pm, and are greeted by a very jovial Alfred.

It has been a few days since any of the boys, including Bruce, came home hurt, and the butler was always extra-happy when it was the case. When the ones he considered son and grandsons came back unscathed.

You’re surprised when Alfred leads you to Tim’s room instead of the Batcave. Usually, at this hour, your boyfriend would get ready to go out and patrol…

-Master Tim doesn’t feel very well tonight.

Alfred explains, he then adds :

-But now that you’re here, I’m sure he’ll feel way better.

He knocks on Tim’s bedroom door and say you’re here…No answer. Thinking he might have fallen asleep, he opens the door and…no, he’s not asleep. He’s sitting, back to you guys, on the floor, back against his bed, looking out the window, with some music plugged in his ears.

Alfred smiles to you and gestures for you to come in, and with a wink he leaves. Oh that man, you adored the Wayne family’s butler.

Still worried, but less than before as you can see he doesn’t seem to have big injuries, you approach him.

You’re surprised once again when you see him wearing one of your favorite suit he owns. A black suit with a read dress shirt and a yellow tie that fits him just so damn well…If he’s sick, why would he still wear his suit and…More importantly, why was he wearing a suit anyway ? Even though he was a Wayne, Tim never wore suits casually, only when he was getting ready to go on dates with you, or if he had to go to a charity ball and other galas…His tie is undone and the top few buttons of his dress shirt are open. 

You startle him as he sees your shadow coming closer and he stands up, taking a fighting stance. When he sees you, it’s not the usual happiness and love you see in his eyes, but pain and…anger ?

He doesn’t say anything, obviously waiting for you to speak first…so you do :

-Hey…are you alright ?

He stares at you intensely, as if to detect wether you’re mocking him or not. But you seem quite serious. And genuinely worried. So, in a barely audible voice, he sighs :

-As if you don’t know how I’m feeling…

-If I’m asking then it means…

-Don’t play dumb with me (Y/N), it doesn’t suit you.

-What are you even talking about ? I’m confused !

He doesn’t answer, take a deep breath and is about to say something, but doesn’t. He just looks at you, and the anger slowly subside to leave place only to pain. You are indeed utterly confused, not sure what’s happening…But what you’re sure of, is that you hate seeing that expression on his face. You dare to ask :

-…Why…Why didn’t you come today ? I waited for you all afternoon…Did…Did something happen ?

-You tell me.

-What ? I don’t understand. Why didn’t you come ?

-I didn’t want to bother you.

-B…Bother me ? What are you talking about ? You never bother me !

-You seemed busy though.

-I was reading a book. I always do when you come to meet with me.

-I already told you (Y/N), don’t play dumb it doesn’t suit you.

-I’m not playing dumb !

You feel the anger slowly rising in you. Why was he acting this way ? What the Hell was going on ? What was that about you seeming busy and…Oh. Oh. Oooooooh.

-Gregory.

-Oh, so that’s his name ? It sounds stupid.

If the situation wasn’t that bad, you would have smile at Tim’s weak attempt at turning your ex into ridicule. Yeah. Sure. His name « sounds stupid ».

He looks away from you, and your heart miss multiple beats. You walk closer to him, but he takes a few steps back and…It breaks your heart a little bit.

-It’s not what you think Tim.

-Oh ? It’s not ? So that guy wasn’t kissing you ? Wasn’t shoving his tongue down your throat ?

-No, he wasn’t. Well, yes, he was.

He turns back to look at you in the eye, and the hurt you see in it makes you feel distressed. You have to explain things to him, and fast, hoping he’s willing to listen. Before he can say anything else, your words flow quickly out of your mouth, so he doesn’t have time to cut you off :

-He did kiss me. He’s my ex. The one I told you about, who cheated on me countless times. The proper asshole. The one I said was the opposite of you. Dumb and who didn’t pay any attention to me ! He kissed me, said something about missing me but I didn’t kiss back ! I swear I didn’t Tim ! And he didn’t shove his tongue down my throat I didn’t let him ! He must have kissed me for like, four seconds, before I realize what was going on ! I was just so stunned that he was daring doing that ! I pushed him away right after ! And punched him, like you showed me to ! I really did Tim you gotta believe me ! I love you ! I’d never hurt you ! And I’d surely never cheat on you ! Not after what I had to go through when I was cheated on…

There a silence. Way too long for comfort. You’re afraid he doesn’t believe you, and do not dare to look at him…When finally, you hear him chuckle.

A bit confused, you look at him. He’s laughing so hard that he’s holding his guts, and you’re even more confused.

Between each fit of laughter, he manages to say :

-Hahahaha I’m sorry hahahahaha this is nervous hahahaha I really tough…hahahaha…I really thought that I lost you ! I…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Oh. Nervous laughter. Yeah ok, it happened to him often. 

After a few seconds, he finally calm down and look at you, and in his eyes, you can only see relief and love.

He takes the few steps that separate him from you and pull you into a hug, your head flushed against his heart. You hear his loud beating slowly calming down, and you wrap your arms around his torso, pulling him ever so closer to you.

Your embrace seems to last a lifetime, and you wish you never had to pull away…but it’s only less than two minutes later that he does pull away, and his smiles make you melt into his arms.

-I’m…I’m sorry I jumped on conclusion. It’s usually not my style but…Well, you make me act like a dummy sometimes. You have a lot of different effects on me and…i’m sorry.

You shake your head.

-It’s ok Tim, I know what it must have looked like.

-Maybe but, if I stayed just a few seconds more before bolting away, and by the way, I left because I was afraid to beat the guy to death, well if I didn’t bolt away, I would have seen you punching him and…Well, I’m sorry I missed that.

You chuckle.

-I made him fall off the bench and I’m pretty sure I broke his nose.

-Aaah, that’s my girl.

-You know Tim, everyone think you’re a calm nerd but really, you can be quite violent !

-Only when it concerns you. The…The thought of living without you is unbearable. Sorry for the cheesiness.

-Don’t be, I love the cheesiness…Please, continue.

It’s his turn to chuckle, but to humor you, he does continue :

-I love you to death, and when I saw that guy kissing you it felt like my heart was pierced by a thousand arrows. Those explosive ones that Green Arrow has. I love you so much that sometimes, it physically hurt. I…I’m running out of cheesy things to say (Y/N).

You smile fondly at him and go on your tip toes to softly kiss him. You giggle softly and say : 

-You taste like coffee. You really gotta watch your caffeine intake my love. 

He snorts and adds : 

-Oh it’s too late my lady, I’m pretty sure by now, my blood type is “coffee +”.

This time, you full on laugh at your nerdy boyfriend and adds : 

-There’s high chances of that indeed. You’re more coffee than human. 

-Probably. Sorry for the taste. 

-I don’t mind…too much. 

-Which is why I love you (Y/N). Well, that, amongst other things. 

He winks at you, and you swear he’s the most attractive man you ever met. The best being that he didn’t even know it (and you kinda got it. After all, his older brothers and his father were really hot too, and he probably thought he wasn’t on the same level they were…Spoiler : he totally was). 

-I love you too Tim. You’re the only one, and will always be the only one in my heart. Hell, I never loved Gregory, if love is what I feel for you, then I never got that for him. Besides, he’s a terrible kisser. You however…

He gets the hint, and bends down to slowly kisses you. It’s a loving kiss, a languid one. Your lips move in sync against each other, and slowly, his tongue slips in your mouth. It could have got more passionate but a knock on his door, followed by his father coming in his bedroom breaks you two apart. 

Bruce looks at you and him for a moment, embarrassed that he walked in on you two making out yet again, and says : 

-Hum..I…I just wanted to…Make sure you…you were alright…Since you said you weren’t feeling well…And hum…I see you are. 

He hurries out of the room without waiting for a reply, and can hear you and Tim trying to hold your laughter in…and not succeeding very well. 

Bruce shakes his head. He really ought to wait for a response before entering his sons’ bedrooms right after knocking, because catching them making out with their girlfriends was getting old (this is referencing this story : « Caught red-hooded »).

The End.


End file.
